Hetalia World Concert
by NatD-LE
Summary: All people of the world come together to see an amazing musical event: the Hetalia World Concert. Watch as your favorite Hetalia characters come together and sing their character songs! More details in chapter 1. Rated T for language and future situations
1. Intro Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Oh look, another Hetalia fic XP I bet some people are already sick of how big a fan I turned out to be, but whatever. This is too much fun.**

**This fic is actually inspired by another fanfic called Hetalia Christmas Concert, which I have saved in my favorites if you want to check it out. It's not finished, though (AWWWWW).**

**If it's not already obvious, yes, this is going to have the Hetalia characters, singing and dancing ^^*. I've been particularly interested in the character songs lately and, after thinking of the fic mentioned above, I've made the bold decision to try to write my own.**

**Note: No matter what you read, I AM NOT INTENTIONALLY COPYING THE ALREADY-WRITTEN FIC. This is all my own ideas and mine only. The only thing I have made similar is the fact that I'll be including myself as a character. That's for my own enjoyment, though, because I've always wanted to direct something ^^* I'll be speaking in the 3rd person anyway, cuz I write stuff better that way.**

**Please note, I'll be trying my very best to fit all the character songs in here, so the span of time does not matter here XP That means, if I say that the play will last 3 days, 2 hours per day, that does NOT mean this is actually true. No one can fit as many songs as I have in mind into 2 hours, and then another set for another 2 hours. This is my imagination. Time doesn't matter here. Only the songs do.**

**I'm also considering adding in some of the skits that have been made, but I'm still iffy about that. I don't want to overdo it. If you guys wanna see a few skits, please let me know and I'll try fitting them in.**

**Note 3 (christ...): I'll be using different names for the nations on and off. Sometimes human names, sometimes country names.**

**As for my Mercedes and Evan fans, please don't fret. I'll never abandon my other ongoing fics. I'll be updating both of these fics when I can, at least once a week for both if not more often for this one just to get a song over with and think about the next part to Mercedes and Evan without interruption XP**

**Geez, looooong authors note. Ah well, it IS the intro. I don't want to fit all this in to other authors notes. Well then, please enjoy my next attempt at Hetalia fics~**

* * *

><p>In a huge theater somewhere in America, all the nations of the world gathered and sat in the velvet seats. Some were grumbling about stuff they had to do, some were bouncing around with excitement, some were serious, and some were downright confused. While they had all gotten the pamphlets for some world meeting in the mail, why they all were gathered and who arranged this meeting was a mystery to them.<p>

The theater was quite big and almost the size of 2 football fields from the outside. On the inside, it was richly decorated and very opulent. The hallways were filled with mementos from previous plays and musicals, as well as trophies and photos dating back to the early 1930s, which seemed to be when the theater was built. In the center was the stage itself, in the same style as the rest of the theater, but modern enough for some to notice that it was a recent addition. It only had a few things on it, one of them being a microphone. The rows of seats wrapped around the stage, allowing all of the nations a nice view. There were a few balconies above the 300 or so seats on the ground floor, but beyond that, there were no other places to sit. However, nestled in between two balconies was a modern-looking sound booth.

After everyone was settled into the first 3 or so rows in the front (since some nations left seats open or sat in the back and took up a lot of space), out onto the stage came the mastermind that had gathered them, a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl of Polish heritage, clutching a clipboard and sporting a purple bandanna. She waved happily to the nations.

"Hello everyone! I'm Nat, the one who gathered you all here. I'm glad to see that all of you came."

"Hi Nat," they spoke, in surprising unison despite their different tones of voice and how often they all disagreed. Despite their confusion, they still attempted to show some politeness to their hostess. Nat looked at all of them in turn, grinning.

"Great to have you. I suppose you all know why you're here?" There was a small pause, then a high pitched male voice cut through the silence, making a few nations cringe. They all turned to glare at the chestnut-haired Italian in a blue military uniform, who had jumped out of his seat in excitement. He waved at Nat.

"Vee, we're gonna be in a concert~!" Nat forced a smile as she recovered from Feliciano's earsplitting voice, faltering a little.

"Y-yes, very good, Feli. Now, please, sit back down." Feliciano was more or less shoved back into his seat by his companion, Ludwig, an exasperated blonde German. Nat turned back to face all the nations and cleared her throat, regaining her former confidence.

"You're all going to be performing on this stage in a matter of a few weeks in front of either foreigners visiting America or Americans for about 3 days. For the next... oh, 7 to 8 weeks, you'll be practicing and rehearsing here every day between the hours of 2 to 7PM. I expect you all to be on time, else I'll make you stay after to catch up no matter how much later it will be. Any questions?"

A hand slowly rose. Everyone glanced at the black-haired Japanese man, wearing a white uniform. He sat near Feliciano and Ludwig, not seeming to notice the two's antics.

"Yes, Kiku?" Nat nodded to him. He spoke quietly but politely, if a little sheepish-sounding.

"Um, yes, have you informed our bosses of this? I don't reary think they wir be happy if we shirk our duties.." Some other nations, realizing that this was a good point, eyed Nat worriedly. She smiled reassuringly back.

"Don't worry, I informed them and they are willing to handle everything for the next few weeks, as long there aren't any delays and everything is finished on time."

"How in the bloody hell did you manage that?" a dirty-blonde nation in green military clothes exclaimed, in a heavy English accent. Nat's eyebrow rose at the gentle-Brit as she replied.

"Well, Arthur, I simply reminded them that even nations needed a break sometimes, and, since things seem to be calming down a little **[a/n- lawl, no]**, we might as well take this opportunity to have some fun!" Arthur did not look convinced. The equally blonde American in a brown Air Force jacket next to him, however, was babbling excitedly.

"This is going to be awesome! Yo, I am soooo going to own all of you with my mad singing skills!"

"Shush, Alfred", Nat commanded, enjoying his enthusiasm despite her tone. She noticed another raised hand and pointed to its owner. "Yes, Ludwig?"

The German nation, Ludwig, stood before speaking, sounding a little unsure of himself. "Um, do ve actually have a choice?"

Nat tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig fidgeted awkwardly before answering.

"Vell, you say all of this like everything is already decided. Do ve have a choice in whether ve do this or not?"

"Oh. Nope, you all have to sing and dance" Nat beamed, making him slowly sink back into his seat, flustered. She started up again. "Now then-"

"And what makes you think we won't just refuse and leave, huh?" An annoyed voice cut through the nations' uncomfortable silence, and a dark-haired Italian stood, frowning. He looked very similar to Feliciano, but there were a few subtle differences. Nat frowned at the interruption. They stared each other down for a long moment before Nat's smile twisted into a menacing smirk.

"Well, I'll put it this way, Lovino- between the hours of 2 and 7 pm, the only way any of you are getting out of here...is _in a coffin._"

There was a long, awkward silence as the nations stared at their psychopathic teenage director, terrified about what they had just walked into. Many of them looked at the security guards while a few others looked at the locked doors. Finally, Feliciano broke the silence as he whispered to Ludwig.

"Um, what time is it now?"

"...Half past 2," Ludwig answered, distressed.

"Ve..."

"Now then," Nat broke the silence, smiling normally again. "Let's get started! Everyone grab a script here in front, and lets get to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long, I know. There is more to it, and I will be adding in what went on during the practices throughout the fic, either before or after a song. This is mainly centered around the songs, however, so that is mainly what you will be seeing.<strong>

**Next chapter, I'm afraid, won't be a song just yet. I still have to introduce a few other characters and explain what songs will be included and when they will be sung(/put up). 3rd chapter will be the first song, though, I promise.**

**Last minute note: for this fic, I have asked my good friend, who is also a pretty good writer, to help me fix a few things that would be wrong with this fic. If things seem different from how I normally write, that would be the reason. After reading her work and her edits of this chapter, though, I believe it is a change for the better :)**


	2. Intro Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Oh wow, people favoriting and alerting already XD Well, who am I to delay you?**

**Romano: A jackass**

**Wha- how the hell did you get in here?**

**Romano: we're all sitting around the theater waiting for you to start, director bastard!**

**('director bastard'? really?) Alright, alright, I'm coming out. What got you in such a sour mood, or is this default?**

**Romano: shut the fuck up! You're not the one that has to sit next to fucking Feliciano and listen to him shout "pasta!" at the top of his goddamn lungs**

**... Ah, seems he read his script.**

**Romano: Go tell him to shut up, dammit!**

**ALRIGHT!**  
><strong>*sigh* To put it simply, this chapter will explain a bit more, songs start in the next chapter, my friend edited this prior to publishing, please review, continue subscribing<strong>

**Romano: Blah blah blah, whole other bunch of crap, now GET OUT THERE!**

**... if YOU don't shut up, I'll make you do a duet with Feliciano**

**Romano:...**

**Alright, please enjoy the rest of the fic~!**

* * *

><p>The theater was loud and noisy as people shared their scripts with each other, voices bouncing off the walls. Nat and Lovino waltzed out of the back and observed the loud nations.<p>

"And your only problem was Feli?" Nat's eyebrow rose.  
>Lovino scowled.<p>

"Shut up, it wasn't this bad when I left to find you."

"Mm." Nat stared at the scene a little longer before nodding to herself and ushering the older Italian back to his seat. She then approached the mic and tapped it. It took a while for the nations to notice, but after a few nudges and shushes, everyone got back to their seats and quieted down. "Hello again, everyone. Sorry for making you wait so long." She gave them a kind smile. "I assume everyone read their scripts?"

"PASTA!" Feliciano suddenly shouted. Many nations jumped, and the sudden noise even made the tanned Spanish nation sitting next to Feli and his brother fall out of his seat. Lovino shot Nat a glare as he helped Antonio back into his seat. She noticed and sighed before addressing Feliciano, exasperated.

"Feli, I'm glad you like your song so much, but please, enjoy it _quietly_," she told him, whispering the last word for effect. Feliciano's eyes went wide in understanding and he bobbed his head.

"Ohhh, okay~!" He looked over at Antonio and tilted his head. "Veeee, Big Brother Spain, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, Ita. Don't worry, falling out of a chair onto a hard floor doesn't hurt as much as it sounds..." Antonio smiled weakly, obviously in pain despite his words. Nat half expected Feliciano to notice that he was lying, but being the air headed Italian he is, Feli just cheered (quietly) and directed his attention back to her. She resisted the urge to sigh and apologize to Antonio, and simply started speaking again.

"Right...So, everyone has read their scripts. Fantastic. Now, I'd like to explain how this concert will go-" A security guard suddenly came out with a tall stool and set it down on the ground, right between the stage and the first row of seats. "Oh! Thank you." Nat smiled at the guard, who tipped his hat to her, and she moved to the edge of the stage with the intention of getting off. A few nations rose to help her, but she waved them off, hopped off the stage with ease, and sat in the stool. "Ah, that's better. Standing gets tiring" Nat explained absentmindedly. "Anywho, as I said on the first day, you will all spend the next 7 or so weeks learning these songs. They will be performed on different days, however, and what day you perform on is determined by your alliances."

Ludwig spoke up, furrowing his brow. "Alliances?"

Nat nodded. "Yes, alliances. On the first day, for example, the Axis Powers will perform. This will include both Italies, both German brothers, Spain, and Japan."

"YAAYYY~!" Feliciano exclaimed, then swiftly apologized when Nat gave him a look.

"Um, uh, I hate to inform you of this, Nat..." Antonio started, "...But I wasn't part of the Axis." Nat nodded seriously, she knew this question was going to pop up.

"I know that, Antonio, but you're allied with people who were in it. Prussia is also in it because he is technically a part of Germany. I am simply listing you both under Axis to make it easier to manage."

"Oh, okay! That makes more sense." Antonio grinned.

Nat couldn't help but smile back. "Muy bien, España. Besides, your song's ending leads into Lovino's song perfectly!" Antonio cocked his head at that and quickly flipped through his script to the end.

"Oh. It does indeed! How nice." He read his script with a far away gaze. Lovino looked at him suspiciously.

"After the Axis," Nat continued, "come the Allies. This, of course, means America, Britain, Russia, his sisters, China, Iceland, and France."

"Why am I under the Allies?" a blonde nation sitting in the back asked with a vague English accent, a puffin on his head.

"Actually, Iceland, I'm still debating on when you'll perform," Nat sheepishly admitted. "Your song would be the oddball on any of these days, so I still have to decide." Iceland nodded in understanding while the puffin on his head squawked.

"M-my sisters?" A childlike voice came from the back. Nat looked over to look at the purple-eyed blonde nation dressed in a coat and scarf, looking a little terrified.

"Yes, Ivan. Natalya and Katyusha will be performing a song together as well." Ivan's eyes widened a little more and he looked around for any sign of his sisters. "...They aren't here at the moment. Their bosses won't let them come for another 2 weeks, so I sent their scripts to them to practice," Nat explained, letting out a small chuckle at the Russian's worry.

"Oh... okay, that is good." Ivan smiled a disturbingly childish grin, which made a few people (including Nat) shudder.

"A-alright, 3rd day..." Nat continued. She cleared her throat, realizing that her voice had gone an octave higher. "...On the 3rd day, you guys perform the rest of the songs together. Any questions?" There was a long pause, then Alfred's hand shot up. "Alfred?" Nat's eyebrow rose.

"Right, dude, I am totally all for this. This is off the hook, yo, and I can't wait for us to perform," He began, and before Nat could say 'thank you', he continued. "BUT, as far as I know about school plays and American productions and stuff, people usually play the same shit over and over until everyone who CAN see it, like, has plenty of time to see it! You know, the audience! So, why are we doing different songs on different days and then not doing them again?" There was a long pause as everyone processed the American's rushed babbling. Nat chuckled.

"Good question, Alfred. I was wondering when someone would ask that." Alfred beamed at his achievement. "Well, the reason we are doing different things for only one day is because we don't have the time to perform all of the songs over and over, nor are the days nearly long enough for that. So, we're going to be recording the concert and putting it up on YouTube! That way, everyone will be able to see the concert on the web for years to come!"

"Ohh, awesome!" Alfred fist-pumped and nearly hit the Englishman next to him, who just barely dodged. "Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed, but was effectively ignored by his companion, as always.

"Ahh, what a glorious idea." A nation in bright purple with flowing blonde hair purred to himself in a heavy french accent, smiling. "Everyone will get to see my beauty on the stage for ages to come. How very lucky...for them. Honhonhonhonhon~"

"Sod off, frog! As if anyone would want to see you sing! I bet they'll skip your song in the video once all they hear is a bunch of croaking!"

"Francis, Arthur, that's enough!" Nat said, just as Francis turned to glare at the pissed-off Englishman. The Frenchman sighed and turned to look at the director, putting on what he hoped to be his most flirtatious smile.

"Ah, my apologies, mon cheri. And may I say you look positively lovely in dis light?" Francis winked at Nat. Nat stared evenly back, frowning, but otherwise ignored his flirting. She spoke to the group.

"If there are no more questions, and we're all done behaving like LITTLE KIDS, I'll take roll call."

"What the hell? You don't even know if everyone is here?" Lovino stared at her in disbelief. "The hell is wrong with you? You should've taken roll call first, you damn idiot!" Nat, unfazed by Lovino's string of insults and cursing, smiled knowingly.

"That's what people usually expect, though. People always believe that roll call will be first thing, so they show up for a few minutes to say their name and then leave. This way, everyone has already seen everyone that is here and, if someone leaves, we will all notice and security will happily chase them down!" Lovino blinked and looked like he wanted to reply, but simply sat back in his seat with a 'hmph.' Nat tried not to look triumphant and pulled out her clipboard. She took out a pencil with it and looked thoughtfully at her attendance list.

"Now then, when I call your name, acknowledge your presence, but don't just raise your hand. I won't be looking for any raised hands," she said without looking up, pencil in hand.

"Francis Bonnefoy," she began.

"Ohonhonhon~ right 'ere, mon cheri~" Francis replied, his 'flirtatious' smile still on.

Nat marked her attendance list on the clipboard and called out other names, going down the list quickly.

"Ivan Braginski."

"Present."

"Antonio Carriedo."

"Si!"

"Ludwig Weilschmidt."

"Present."

"Honda Kiku."

"Ni."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"The hero is here!"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Here."

"Yao Wang."

"I'm here, aru."

"Lovino Vargas."

"...Yeah."

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Pasta~!"

"Iceland."

"Here." "Squawk!"

"Gilbert Weilschmidt."

"Right here! And AWESOME!" There was a loud clang following Gilbert's declaration. Nat didn't look up, but rather said, "So I take it you're here too, Elizaveta?"

"Yes, I'm here." came a female voice.

"Owww... my awesome head..." Gilbert groaned. Nat ignored him and continued.

"Vash Zwingli!" She said this name louder than the others, finally looking up to look over at the doors. Everyone turned when they opened to reveal a blonde man in green camouflage, with a shotgun in his hands.

"Anything you need me for, Ms. Nat?" He asked, glaring at all the other nations as if looking for a menace.

"No, just taking role call. You can go back to your post, Vash." The neutral nation nodded and left, the door locking behind him from the outside. Everyone was silent for a moment as Nat marked Vash as present. Then Kiku finally spoke.

"Um, Nat-San, why is Switzerland...?"

"He is head of security for the time being," Nat answered, taking a moment to look up at the confused Japanese man. "I hired many other nations to help me with this. Hungary, for example, is going to help me keep you all under control from the inside, as you've seen already. Vash's adorable sister is going to help a little backstage. Even Canada is going to personally assist me!" She blinked in realization. "...Oh, that reminds me, is Matthew here?" There was a pause as the nations frowned and looked around, a few of them asking who Nat was talking about. Then a blonde nation who looked similar to America stood, the small bear in his hands looking blank as always.

"I'm right here," he said, his voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh, good. Hi Matthew." Nat smiled at the almost-invisible nation.

"Yo, Canada! I didn't know you were here! What up, bro!" Alfred waved. Matthew frowned at that.

"Um, Alfred, I came here with you-"

"Hey, Matty! What goes ON?" Gilbert cut him off with a broad grin, still rubbing his head where Elizaveta hit him. Alfred glared at him, but Nat spoke before he could say anything.

"Right, Matthew, can you go take care of Gilbert's head wound before we start?" she asked, noticing that Gilbert looked pained by his head wound. She gave the remorseless Elizaveta a look.

"Ah, I-I guess I could-" Matthew started to speak, but Gilbert jumped up and interrupted him again.

"Great! God, stupid bitch hit me hard..." he grumbled.

"Call me a bitch again, Gilbert, and next time, I'll hit you right in the-" Elizaveta started, creeping towards Gilbert and Matthew.

"OKAY, Elizaveta, mind helping me set up?" Nat cut in, jumping up and trying to hide her alarm. "Matthew, go take care of that wound. And come right back!"

"O-okay..." Matthew glanced fearfully at the skillet in the brunette Hungarian woman's hands as he led Gilbert to the back room of the stage.

"Alright, since everyone seems to be here, we'll get started. Everyone, to the stage. Time for practice!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, long day. As promised, I have given all information on the ongoings of this fic. We will be starting with Hetalia's reason for being, Italy Veneziano-<strong>

**Feli: Ciao!**

**-in the next chapter.**

**Feli: Vee, really? I get to go first?**

**Yep ^^***

**Feli: Yaaay~ I'm so excited!**

**Good, but don't let it all go to your head. This is going on YouTube(read: fanfic website) after all, so any mess-ups will be on the internet for the whole world to see.**

**Feli: Ve! Oh no! I better go practice more then! *runs off***

**Next chapter coming up soon, so stay tuned~**


	3. Lets Boil Hot Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, this concert would be a reality ^^***

**Yaay, first song!**

**Feli: YAAAAY!~**

**Excited, Feli?**

**Feli: Yes! Oh, I'm so very excited, Nat! Vee, I can't wait to sing my song!**

**Lovino: Break a leg, Feliciano.**

**Feli: V-ve... Lovino, why would you say such a horrible thing? D:**

**Lovino: Huh? No, you idiot, I didn't mean it like tha-**

**Feli: *sobs loudly* Ludwiiigg! Big Brother is being mean to meeeee! *runs off***

**Lovino: Wha-! DON'T GO TELLING ON ME, BASTARD! I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT LIKE THAT!**

**Oh forget it, Lovino. I'll explain it to him later. EVERYONE, INTO POSITIONS! GET THE STOVE OUT ONTO THE STAGE! GET THE TRACK READY! GET FELI INTO HIS COSTUME! IT'S SHOWTIME~**

* * *

><p>The theater was packed as many people piled in and picked out chairs, which have been filling up since around 5. Tickets were such high demand, Matthew and Elizaveta had to get plastic chairs to put on the stairs once the first few rows were full. The place was filled to the brim with Hetalia fans, foreigners with their national flags, and many Americans who just loved seeing a good concert.<br>The curtain was closed on the bustling going on onstage. The people who weren't performing on the first day were helping set up for it, while the people who WERE were getting into costumes. Nat observed everything with Matthew at her side and marked down things on her clipboard.

"Alright, Feliciano is up first. Is his set ready?" she asked Matthew, not looking up at the slightly flustered Canadian that had just been out getting chairs.

"Y-yes, his cooking station is all set." Matthew said, holding onto Kumajiru with one arm as he moved the unseeing Nat out of the way of the beam Alfred was carrying with another.

"Good." Nat nodded and smiled in satisfaction. She finally looked up and peeked through the curtain to see the outside. "Alright, go get Feli into position while I introduce the crowd."

"O-okay, Nat. I'll go do that." Matthew hurried off. Nat could faintly hear him say 'I'm Canada!' to his absentminded bear and she chuckled.

"Alfred, where's the mic?" she shouted to the American, who tossed her the mic. She immediately went out from behind the curtain to face the audience. The audience first applauded her loudly, then went silent so she could speak.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to World Globe Theater and to the first ever Hetalia World Concert!" she began, then waited as the next round of applause died down. "I am senior director of the concert, Natalie D. You all get the exciting opportunity of being the first to see this concert before it airs on YouTube. Please enjoy this one-of-a-kind opportunity. Today, I present the members of the Axis Powers." She had to wait for the applause to die down again. "First up, he is silly, adorable, and loves pasta more than anything else, PLEASE WELCOME FELICIANO VARGAS, NORTH ITALY!" She yelled the last part as people began _roaring_ when they realized who she was talking about. She quickly speed walked off stage as the curtain rose.

The setting looked like a simple little kitchen, one counter having a stove top and a few others having little ingredients scattered about, as well as plates, cutlery, and a big wooden spoon. There was already a big pot on the stove top. The sound of bubbling water filled the air.

Suddenly, with a comical _boing_, Feli popped out from behind the counters, wearing a white blouse, some fashionable pants, and an apron. Everyone cheered as he waved to everyone.

"Hey! This feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you?" He tilted his head to the audience. "To my huge... HUGE love..." He spread out his arms demonstratively "for pasta!" His voice echoed a little and he jumped into action, beginning to sing.

"I love pasta, you see!" He held up a box of some noodles and began pouring it into the boiling pot.  
>"Can't you understand what I'm saying?"<p>

"But I want to say it over and over" He picked up the wooden spoon and began stirring the water.  
>"Just because I really love it!"<p>

"The world is made of precious flour and water!" The tempo increased and he spun around once.

"When I look up to the empty sky," He looked up dreamily

"I see lightly floating macaroni." He looked back at the audience and smiled sweetly, causing a few fangirls to coo at the cuteness.

"The happiness of slowly savoring the taste..." He licked his lips happily.  
>"Come on, let's boil hot water!"<p>

Feli danced around for a short while as he added more pasta and stirred. He soon paused and huffed.  
>"I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~" He said, winking as the audience laughed.<p>

"The source of my energy" He went on singing, lightly hopping around as he scooped up some pasta with the wooden spoon and put the noodles on a few plates.  
>"Durum semolina 100%" The audience snickered a bit at that.<p>

"If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it" He shrugged, then happily continued.  
>"Tomorrow I'll power up 200%"<p>

"A tomato box fairy will- Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy!" He said in surprise, the audience laughing again.  
>"transform those tears into sauce!" He held out a big bowl of already-made red tomato sauce, which he began pouring onto the pasta.<p>

"When it stops raining I go see my friend" Feli flashed a big smile in anticipation of this before continuing "and pile up memories with ravioli"

"Since I want to see your smiling face...  
>Come on, let's boil hot water!" He exclaimed, fist pumping the air.<p>

The song continued playing while Feli added some more ingredients, such as shredded cheese and bits of seasoning. The song slowed down and he started again.

"When the two of us gaze at the sky" He glanced up at the sky again, then the song picked back up again.  
>"we see stelline glittering in the night sky"<p>

"Encircle the perfect star..." He smiled dreamily at the sky before looking at the audience again.

"Come on, let's boil hot water!" He held the last note for a moment before grabbing a plate of pasta and walking out from behind the counter, occasionally twirling and miraculously not spilling anything.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta

Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta

Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay!" He fist pumped again at the 'yay!', twirled one last time, and held out the plate of pasta to the audience. A cute _booop_ sounded as the song ended, at which Feli opened his eyes, startling the audience with the sudden sight of his sparking brown eyes before they began cheering and applauding loudly for the overjoyed Italian, who disappeared when the curtain closed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's it for this chapter ^^* Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Feli: Veee! That was so much fun!**

**You were awesome, Feli! And thanks for the pasta! Very generous of you to let us eat it. I had thought you would've taken it for yourself.**

**Feli: Your welcome!**  
><strong>I got so worried while singing, though, because I almost tripped and twisted my ankle toward the end! Ve, I think Lovino cursed me...<strong>

**Lovino: DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Lovino, stop being loud and eat your pasta. Feli, in the theater, you can't say "good luck" normally. THAT would be a curse. You say "break a leg" instead, so you trick the curse into thinking that it should make you NOT break a leg but, instead, do everything perfectly.**

**Feli: Ohhh!**

**So, Lovino actually saved you from twisting your ankle ^^***

**Feli: YAAAY!~ *glomps Lovino***

**Lovino: Gack! Dammit, get off me!**

**Antonio: Nat, is there any more pasta?**

**Sure, there's plenty.**

**Ludwig: Ah, isht good. *helps himself to more pasta***

**Antonio: What is Feli doing with Lovi?**

**Hugging him. Lovino told Feli good luck before his performance.**

**Antonio: Awww, that's so cute! Group hug~! *glomps Feli and Lovino*'**

**Feli: YAAAY!~**

**Lovino: WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF ME, DAMNED BASTARDS!**

***ignores* So anyway, Ludwig, you're next on the list. Nervous.**

**Ludwig: Yah, a bit. *sighs* But I'll do my best to perform with utmost perfection.**

**Good. Don't worry, you'll do great ^^***

**Lovino: NAT, GET THESE BASTARDS OFF OF ME, DAMNIT!**

***ignores* Stay tuned to watch Ludwig sing and more behind the scenes fun in the next chapter.**

**Lovino: DON'T IGNORE ME, DIRECTOR BASTARD!**

**Fiiine. Feli, get off Lovino**

**Feli: Okay~ *gets up***

**Antonio, you stay there.**

**Lovino: WHAT.**

**Antonio: Yaaay~**

**Sorry about that. Review and subscribe! ^^***


	4. German Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this fic wouldn't be so terribly OC sometimes ^^;**

**Ah, Friday. I love Friday.**

**Feli: It's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAY~**

**NO! Feli, stop it.**

**Feli: why?**

**Because, not only did you already sing, but that is also a terrible song for you to sing (no offense to the artist and her fans).**

**Feli: Aww, vee...**

**Anyway, today, our favorite German is gonna sing his song.**

**Gilbert: HELLZ YEAH! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA GOES FIRST!**

**...Gil, I meant Ludwig**

**Gilbert: Oh... I totally knew that.**

**Sure  
><strong>

**Ludwig: Don't worry, bruder. You go after me, according to the script.**

**Gilbert: AWW YEAH!**

**Gilbert, shush.**

**Feli: Vee, where's Lovino? I just noticed he didn't show up today.**

**He called and said, and I quote, "I'm not going to come watch some potato lover sing some idiotic bastard song. I'll come back when it's over."**

**Feli: Lovino is mean...**

**Eh, forget him. I'll send Elizabeta to drag him back here later. For now, on with the show!**

**Feli: YAAY~**

**Ludwig: Hm**

**Gilbert: AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>Nat peeked out at the crowd from behind the curtain, watching them get slightly restless as they waited for the next song. She sighed and pulled back to go into the wings, where Lilli Vash was helping Ludwig and Feli put on their hats.<p>

"You guys ready yet?" Nat frowned anxiously. The three nations blinked, noticing her just now, and Feli beamed.

"Vee, yep! Don't look so worried, Nat, we'll all do great!" He chirped. Nat smiled weakly back.

"Yeah, I guess. Where's Gilbert?"

"He is already dressed and vaiting for us with the rest of the men." Ludwig answered, adjusting his hat before nodding to himself.

"Good. I'd have to have to call Elizabeta for encouragement." Nat chuckled once and nodded. "I'll go introduce the crowd, you guys get in position." Feli and Ludwig nodded and Nat dashed to where the curtain opens. She grabbed the mic and stepped out to greet the applauding fans.

"Thank you, thank you! Now that you've heard the great performance from the lovable Italian," She paused for a moment to let the audience cheer. "It's time for yet another lovable man from the Axis Powers. He's the tough strict military guy, GIVE IT UP FOR LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, GERMANY!" She smiled as the audience cheered loudly and sped off to the wings as the curtain spread.

On about 2 platforms above the stage stood a line of men in dark green military uniforms with matching hats and black boots, as well as guns propped up against their shoulders. At each end was a man who held a German flag instead of a gun. Their faces were unreadable in the semi-darkness. In the sound booth, Matthew turned on the spotlight to illuminate the only 3 people on the actual stage: Feliciano, Gilbert, and Ludwig.

Everyone applauded shortly when they appeared, but it died down quick as the music began to play. The men on the platforms began to march in place, their footsteps in time with the beat, and chant.

"One, two, three, four, five

One, two, three, four, five."

Germany stepped forward, took a silent breath in, and began to sing.

"Something like justice,

Something like faith,

Something like love,

Are things I always fight for"

Gilbert began to march in place as well, but Feli was looking off to the side with a dreamy expression. Ludwig noticed and shouted in annoyance. "Pay attention, Italy! What are you doing! Listen carefully!"

Feli jumped with a small 've!' before he hurriedly began to march.

Ludwig nodded and turned back to continue, starting to pace from left to right with a straight posture and eying the audience.

"Polish this room,

And don't whine about it

Protect the order,

I am made in Germany" Ludwig gave a salute when he said that.

"Black and red and golden are our pride,

Our passion

Read every word through the manual,

I won't allow any exceptions" He gave his men a pointed look at this. They all stopped marching and saluted him. They all began singing along.

"Unity and Law and Freedom

I want to eat some wurst"

"Ah, and beer too!" Gilbert added as an afterthought. Ludwig nodded in approval and resumed.

"Unity and Law and Freedom

And I want to eat it with some mustard"

The men began marching in place again, Ludwig standing simply and looking at the audience sternly.

"One, two, three, four, five

One, two, three, four, five" The men chanted.

"Straighten your back,

Cut the air with your right hand,

And put it to your brow" Ludwig saluted as he sung this line.

"I am made in Germany"

He went back to pacing.

"Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride

The standards of our mothers

Vacations are a waste of time

I won't allow any shortcuts" He shot a stern glare at his brother and ally, who nodded in understanding before singing with him.

"Unity and Law and Freedom

And I want to eat some potatoes too

Unity and Law and Freedom

I want to eat it chopped up"

Ludwig walked to the center front of the stage and stood straight with his hands behind his back.

"Give me a full cry perfectly,

Advance over any obstacle,

Hail to the German blood!" He shouted the last line.

"Hail to the German blood!" The rest of the men on the stage shouted.

"The noble green Rhine is our pride

The water's surface of our fathers

I hold a strict doctrine absolutely,

I won't allow any compromise"

The men stopped marching and saluted as they sang the last verse with Ludwig.

"Unity and Law and Freedom

I want to eat some wurst"

"And beer!" Gilbert added

"Unity and Law and Freedom

And I want to eat it with some mustard.

The men began marching off the platforms to the right wing. Ludwig walked over to Feli and Gilbert and declared loudly, "Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield, don't lose focus! Don't boil pasta! Don't bake pizza! Hold on to your pride and endure! That's all!"

They saluted him and said "Yes sir!" before Feli skipped off stage and Gilbert followed him while saying how AWESOME it would be to have a beer right now. Ludwig sighed and followed them. The curtain closed and the spotlight disappeared as the audience cheered as loudly as possible.

"Great job, guys!" Nat grinned, trying not to squeal in delight at their cute uniforms and the cheers going on outside. "I'm so proud, you all did amazing."

"Well, what do you expect from the AWESOMENESS that is the great GILBERT? Kesesesesese" Gilbert laughed, unaware of the approaching Hungarian woman behind him.

"Uh... Gil?" Nat tried warning him, but he was too busy laughing to hear her. So, eventually, there was a loud BANG as a metal skillet met Gilbert's head.

"OWWWWW!" He shouted, clutching his head and looking back at Elizabeta with teary eyes from the pain. "The hell, you crazy bitch! Why did you hit me?"

"Because I don't like you." Elizabeta said plainly, then turned to Ludwig and Feli with a smile. "You two were great! Congratulations!"

"Uh, grazie." Feli said hesitantly.  
>"Yes, thank you." Ludwig said just as cautiously. Nat cleared her throat, directing attention back to her.<p>

"Right, Elizabeta, I was just about to call you. Can you do me a favor and go to either Spain's house or Romano's and drag them both here?" Nat asked. Elizabeta tilted her head.

"Should I use force?" she asked, twirling the skillet in her hands. Nat let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Um, no, I'm sure Antonio won't object. If Lovino does, you can try, but don't leave any scars or head trauma." Elizabeta nodded and turned on her heel to head out the back door, shooting one last glare at Gilbert.

Nat sighed, waved off Ludwig and Feli to go change, and called Matthew on her headset to treat Gilbert's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's it!<strong>

**Gilbert: Oww, my awesome head...**

**Matthew: P-please hold still, Gilbert.**

**While that is being done, I'll get on with some ending notes.**  
><strong>For one, sorry if this doesn't have as much detailhas details that don't directly connect to the original song. Thing is, I cannot find Germany's character songs on YouTube. At least, not originals. Just fan dubs, and those don't help me much. This may occur a few times with these songs: I can't find a good original version of a song, so I go off of the lyrics.**

**For this song, I've only heard the general music for it. Same for the 2nd song. I'll try making the second song better, don't worry.**

**Gilbert: What about me?**

**Ah, yes, Prussia goes after the second song.**

**Gilbert: That's not what I meant...**

**I know what you meant, just thought I'd make that clear. I haven't listened to your song yet, to be honest. I just know that it's called Mein Gott. I have suspicions that you have another song, however, but I dunno for sure.**

**Gilbert: Better study up on your songs, then.**

**I will, but shit happens. I may have to wing it again, in fact. If I do, you can blame the assholes who take down the originals.**

**Gilbert: Good.**  
><strong>Also, can you tell Hungary to fuck off when it's my turn to sing? I don't want her randomly going on stage while the awesome me is there and rendering me unconscious.<strong>

**Calm down, Gil. I made her promise to lay low.**

**Gilbert: Thank gott.**

**Rate and Review~**


	5. Einsamkeit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Long time, no see~ Sorry, guys, life is hectic and another fic demanded my attention ^^* I'll make up for it by posting both German brother's songs. Then we move on to Japan, Spain, and Romano.**

**Antonio: If that's the case, why am I back here?**

**Because, no one should be leaving. If you're not in the show for a while, you should at least help out.**  
><strong>Plus, I have Spanish homework that I could use help in.<strong>

**Antonio: Oh, that makes sense! I'd be glad to help!**

**Gracias ^^***  
><strong>Hey, wasn't Romano supposed to come with you?<strong>

**Antonio: Huh? Oh, I told Elizaveta that Lovi was at home.**

**Ah, so she's probably retrieving him now. Mmkay, good, one less thing to worry about. Alright, time to get Gilbert and Ludwig. Antonio, come help me find them.**

**Antonio: can't I take a siesta first?**

**...Fine, but you're lucky you're cute -_-**

**Antonio: Huh?**

**Nothing. Go sleep. Couch is in the back.**

**Antonio: Bien. Hasta luego!**

**Mm. Matthew! Where's Gilbert and Ludwig? It's showtime!**

* * *

><p>Matthew came running into the backroom, pausing to look at the sleeping Spaniard in confusion before jumping a little when Nat came running to him.<p>

"H-hi Nat. Gilbert and Ludwig are almost ready, though there is a problem..." Matthew started, looking small as Nat paled.

"A problem? What problem?" Nat asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She petted the sleeping Kumajiru to soothe her nerves.

"O-oh, nothing major. Gilbert can't find his costume's jacket, is all..." The flustered Canadian explained as Nat slowly relaxed.

"Okay, if that's all, that's no problem. It's in the wash. Please go retrieve it while I check on them myself. Are they in the dressing room?" Nat started to go, eying Matthew. He nodded, flustered, and rushed off with a content, sleeping Kumajiru in his arms. Nat watched them go with a smile before going to the dressing room.

She walked in to find Ludwig fixing his brother's clothes and a few of the Allies and Axis lounging around. Feli and Kiku were sitting in one couch, Kiku with a manga and Feli dozing off. Ivan and Yao were on another, arguing about something (probably Ivan wanting to become one with Yao, because Yao was the only one yelling while Ivan was just smiling). Francis was sitting on the third couch with Alfred and Arthur, arguing with the Englishman as usual while Alfred watched and laughed. It all went a little quieter when they noticed someone had walked in.

"Gah! Bloody hell, you can't just barge in here! This is the MEN'S room." Arthur said, having been startled by the blonde female's appearance.

"Oh relax, it's not like anyone except Francis gets completely naked to change clothes in here." Nat rolled my eyes. Said Frenchman frowned, a little insulted, but made no move to deny it. "Ludwig, Gilbert, are you two ready?"

"Yep! We're looking so AWESOME, aren't we?" Gilbert grinned, making some poses and interrupting Ludwig from fixing his brother's clothes.

"Bruder, hold still. Yes, we're ready, but Gilbert's jacket is-" Ludwig began.

"Yes, I know, Matthew is getting it right now. I had it washed before the performance because someone decided to try it out and then EAT in it." Nat made a face at a certain Italian, who vee'd and tried to hide behind a pillow. "He should be back soon."

As if on cue, Matthew ran in, catching his breath before handing Gilbert a clean light grey jacket. Gilbert grinned broadly and took it to put it on. "Hey, thanks Matty! I look so AWESOME in this." Gilbert exclaimed as he looked in the mirror, making some more poses.

"Ha ha, hey Canada! Wassup, bro?" Alfred exclaimed from the couch, sounding happy but giving Gilbert the evil eye. Matthew didn't notice and waved sheepishly at his brother.

"H-hey Alfred. I-I'm fine, thank you." He stammered in his soft voice.

"Great! Glad you're having fun! I'm doing great too, except that I'm bored just hanging around and waiting for these Axis dudes to finish their songs. Ha ha, but whatev's bro!" Alfred rambled until Arthur gave him a nudge with his foot to make him finish. Nat frowned at him.

"Alfred, I put you in charge of their music. You shouldn't be bored. For that matter, you shouldn't be here. You should be in the sound booth getting ready." Nat started to get worried, wondering if Alfred will delay them longer or if anything goes wrong and it's too late to fix it. Some of the nations paying attention ("Bruder, I said hold still!", "Zzz,veee,Zzz,veee", "Become one with Russia, da?" "I told you no, aru!") immediately shot up from their seats.

"R-right! I'll get to that right now, Nat! Don't worry, the hero will save the day!" Alfred said, running out and pulling Matthew with him. Arthur gave Nat a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, the brat always was absent-minded. If he screws anything up, we'll help you fix it." the Englishman said, giving Nat a small smile.

"Oui, Natalia. You needn't worry about such silly things. The show will be a great success." Francis pulled a rose from nowhere and offered it to her. Nat took it after a moment.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for the angst." Nat said sheepishly. "I'll be fine as long as people like the concert."

"They do, if you haven't been hearing the roaring applause going on out there." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about a thing, mon cheri. If you're still worried later, though, maybe I can come visit your room later and soothe your troubled mind. Ohonhonhonhon~" Francis gave her a flirty wink. Nat made a face, but Arthur spoke first.

"Sod off, frog. She has no interest in you! No one in their right mind would have an interest in you!" He shouted, startling the other nations a little (including Feli, who tumbled off the couch). Francis frowned and let out a sigh.

"Ah, Britain, your words wound me so." He laminated sadly. Arthur huffed and was about to say more when Ludwig cut in.

"Nat, should we go now, den?" He asked hesitantly. He and Prussia were now fully dressed, Ludwig in tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a green jacket and Prussia in jeans and a white t-shirt with a his grey jacket.

"Yes! Let's go!" Nat shooed the German nations out the door and gave the other nations a look and a 'don't kill each other, please' before rushing out.

**X-X-X**

The audience applauded when Nat strutted out from behind the curtain, microphone at hand. She glanced up at Alfred in the sound booth, who gave her a thumbs up, and smiled at the audience kindly.

"Our next song will be a totally awesome duet. You've just heard the strict German sing-" She waited for the uproar to die down a little. "-now get ready to be blown away by him and his awesome brother, PLEASE WELCOME LUDWIG AND GILBERT, GERMANY AND PRUSSIA!" She dashed off the stage as the curtain rose and the audience cheered.

The stage was dark for a moment, then the music began. When a soft guitar began playing, the colorful lights turned on and began moving like searchlights. Drums were added to the guitar and a huge spotlight illuminated the German brothers, holding microphones instead of the headpieces all the previous singers have been using. The music kept its steady pace as Ludwig took a step forward and began singing.

"Though I look like I m lecturing,

I'm actually just conversing

It's not really... "

Gilbert began singing, their voices melting together like it was one person, with absolutely no pause.  
>"At times my face may look grim,<p>

But I'm actually just cold

Though I don't mind it... "

"I take pride in work that needs delicacy,

But my fingers are fat." Ludwig looked sadly down at his hands when he sang this. A few girls in the audience awed at the strict German's sadness.

"That's why

Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate,"

Strictly speaking, I don't understand" Gilbert shook his head slowly and also sadly. The music picked up and the brothers sang together.

"Loneliness

Loneliness

Loneliness"

They paused and put their hands on each other's shoulders as the song calmed once again. The audience awed again at the brotherly gesture. Shortly after, Ludwig began singing again.

"I want to be found

Though they say I eat only potatoes,

They're the same with soba and pasta." He frowned thoughtfully, and everyone could tell it was for his thoughts on the Italian brothers. Gilbert took over, once again with perfect timing.

"If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,

Then it would be better just not to cook." Gilbert gave a shrug before the music picked back up and the brothers sang together.

"Loneliness

Loneliness

Loneliness."

The music didn't calm this time and continued at its fast beat. Ludwig and Gilbert once again sang together.

"My heart is opening,

I want to be set free.

Because you are here," The brothers put their arms around each others shoulders, making the audience cheer and the fan girls squee at the cute gesture.

"I can be myself"

The music slowed, the guitar pausing before going back to its soft playing from the beginning. The drums continued for a while. Ludwig let go of his brother to step forward a little.

"I'm always said to be scowling,

But my smiling face hasn't been erased." He smiled softly at the audience, making them cheer. Gilbert stepped up beside his brother.

"You may think I'm frightening,

But it's only because I'm straining to laugh." Gilbert also smiled and let out a brief 'kesesesese', making the audience cheer louder. The brothers sung together again.

"Strong...

Loneliness." They let the guitar play and the fade a bit before linking arms and bowing. The audience roared as the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* That song... it was so sweet.<strong>

**Feli: v-vee *sobs and clings to Ludwig* L-Luddie...**

**Ludwig: *sighs and pats Feli on the back* there, there. It's just a song, don't cry so much. Soldiers don't cry, remember?**

**Feli: R-right.**

**Gilbert: That was so awesome, though. I almost burst into tears myself! Wasn't it totally gut wrenching, Mattie?**

**Matthew: Y-yes, I actually teared up a little. Y-you and your brother were really good.**

**Gilbert: *blush* oh, er, thank you. Yeah, I guess we were pretty awesome...**

***turns away from the displays of affection going on* Next up is Gilbert's song, Mein Gott. Then Japan sings his two songs.**

**Kiku: Hai. I will do my best to sing well, Nat-san.**

**You'll do great, Kiku. Good luck to you too, Gilbert. For this song, I'll probably let you wear Gilbird on your head.**

**Gilbert: Really? AWESOME!**

**Matthew: I-I'll go get him, then. He's been hanging around with Kumakama backstage.**

**Oh, while you're back there, see if Antonio is awake. I still need his help.**

**Matthew: O-okay.**

**Gilbert: Anton is back there? Sweet, I'll go with you then, Matthew, and tell him all about my performance.**

**Matthew: A-alright.**

**Just don't break anything. Alright, rate and review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Mein Gott

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2 updates in one day ^^* Don't get excited, I'm just gonna do this so I can focus more on Japan's songs. The Axis have a long way to go before we get to the Allies and, honestly, this is dragging a bit.**

**Lovino: At least now, those German bastards will be finished and it'll be that much closer to my song.**

**You'll have a long wait, though. Your song is last.**

**Lovino: ...fan-fucking-tastic. Why am I here, then?**

**As I explained to Antonio, if you're not performing, you're helping. Why were you and Elizaveta late, by the way?**

**Lovino: The bitch is crazy, dammit! She just knocked on my door and, when I answered it, started dragging me to her damned car. Naturally, I fought back and barricaded myself in the house. She kept finding ways in, though, and I eventually blacked out from exau- I mean, her damned frying pan upside my head, and she took that opportunity to fucking drag me away.**

**Uh huh... Oh well, you're here with no brain damage, so that's good enough for me.**

**Lovino: Fuck you.**

**Watch your mouth or I'll call Antonio in here.**

**Lovino: Tssk, I'm not afraid of the tomato bastard. He can't fucking hurt me. Go ahead, call him here.**

**Silly Lovino, I don't want him to hurt you. I want him to hug and squeeze you and turn you tomato red until you mellow out ^^***

**Lovino: Like hell!**

**Oh Antoniooo~**

**Lovino: NO! YOU KEEP THAT TOMATO BASTARD AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT! *flees***

**^^* Heh, now that that's done, please enjoy Gilbert's song~ and sorry if the chapter is short...**

* * *

><p>Nat once again checked her list to see if everything is set for Gilbert's song. Backup dancers were in position, Gilbert had changed and was ready with his headpiece and Gilbird, Alfred had the music all set up. Yep, everything was looking good.<p>

Nat nodded in satisfaction, exchanged excited thumbs up with Gilbert before dashing out from behind the curtain to face the audience. They cheered in anticipation. "How is everyone doing tonight? You enjoying yourselves?" She asked, getting a roar of applause in response. "Awesome! Get ready for a treat then, as you get a load of our next act. After two cameos, he finally makes an appearance in his own song. Give a big cheer for our awesome German albino, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, PRUSSIA!" She grinned as the audience roared and a few chanted 'Prussia, Prussia, Prussia!' before dashing off the stage to stand beside the other Axis members in the wings.

The curtain rose to a throne room setting. There were many people dressed in chain mail and standing in a zig-zag line beside a red carpet, which led to a throne. On the throne sat Prussia, wearing a regal purple red cape that covered his body and a velvet crown to match. Gilbird was perched on his shoulder.

The music started with soft but quick orchestra playing, then it abruptly faded. Gilbert made a bored face and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a rock guitar began playing and he shot up from his seat. The cape he wore slid off to reveal the same jeans and t-shirt he was wearing during his duet with Ludwig, with the addition of a scarf. He tossed his crown away and strutted down the small steps at his feet so he was on the stage.

"Someone is calling,

I'm being called

Alright, leave it to me; let s go

More! More!" He fist-pumped twice, the knights beside him following his lead. Gilbert slowly walked down the red carpet as he sang.

"To the east and to the west

I ll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you."

He smirked a little. "That s right, if fighting is your only option

Then that s what you ll have to do"

The knights began to rock out as the song picked up for the chorus.

"The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!" He pointed to himself with a confident smile, then let out a short chuckle before continuing.

"Danke!

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I ll show you my massive dream." His voice stretched the last word before thrusting his fist in the air.

"A succession of victories for sure!"

Gilbert then high-fived the knights around him as he walked down the rest of the way, stopping where the lines of knights ended, a few feet from the edge of the stage.

"Alone in my room

I ll write it today too

A memorial of the awesome me

More! More!" He fist-pumped twice again, then turned to look at Gilbird and petted the chick's head.

"Hey little bird chirp for my sake

It will heal me; niyo niyo!" Gilbird gave a short chirp, making the audience cheer more as the song continued straight away.

"This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness." Gilbert scowled in determination and gave the audience a determined look.

"I won t be fooled."

"The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!

I ll do whatever I want and I ll do it violently." He grinned and made moves as if swinging a sword, then looked up toward the sky.

"Old man, please watch over me!" He gave the sky a salute.

"Mein Gott!

In a pinch! Punch!" He punched toward the audience as he sang this.

"Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking" He frowned and leaned forward toward the audience as if saying a secret "...I ll leave things at this point." A few girls giggled in the front giggled in response and he grinned broadly before continuing.

"A reverse in the situation, I m going to be hasty!"

A guitar solo followed, and Gilbert walked forward to give some audience members high-fives, though he didn't allow himself to get too close (you know how fan girls are). Once the guitar began fading, he skipped back and returned to singing.

"All of the maps will someday be in these hands...

I ll laugh as I run through." He laughed shortly in demonstration. The guitar started up again.

"That s right, it s not because I m weak

It s because I m too strong." He flexed at this and winked, making the audience cheer louder.

"The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!" He pointed to himself again.

"Danke!

Everyone! Come here!

Let s exchange email addresses?" He waved the knights over, who ran up to him and began writing stuff of scraps of paper and handing it to him. Gilbert, meanwhile, continued to sing.

"Being alone is too much fun

Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!

A succession of victories for sure!" He grinned with confidence. The knights, meanwhile, began to chant.

"Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater"

With that, the music played to a close and Gilbert struck a pose at the last note. Everyone stood and cheered for him as the curtain dropped to a close. Everyone on the stage relaxed and patted Gilbert on the back, Gilbert likewise saying how AWESOME everyone was and that they should celebrate and totally have a party when this is all over.

When Gilbert finally came backstage, he was met with a hugging Italian, a congratulating brother, and his bad touch friends patting his back/butt. Hanging back was a scowling Italian, a shy Canadian, and a content director.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert: Mein Gott, I was so AWESOME, wasn't I?<strong>

**Feli: Vee, you were so cool, Gilbert!**

**Ludwig: Yes, well done bruder.**

**Matthew: Well done, Gilbert.**

**Francis: Ohonhon, Gilbert, mon ami, you looked so cute on that stage, winking and posing and rocking out.**

**Gilbert: Thanks a lot, guys! And, Francis, let go of my ass.**

**Francis: No~**

**Antonio: Ahahaha, makes me a little nervous about my song. You make it look easy, Gilbert, so that must mean it's much harder than it looks.**

**Gilbert: Na, it's totally easy if you're comfortable with the crowd.**

**Feli: Vee, yep! And the audience is so nice, too! When they applaud, it makes my confidence rise and want to make them cheer more!**

**Lovino: And if they booed?**

**Feli: ...that would've been terrifying! I'd probably have started crying and ran off stage!**

**Don't worry your pretty heads about a thing, the audience loves you all. They'd never boo at you.**

**Antonio: Ah, bien. I don't know what I'd do if they started hating me, ahahaha...**

**Lovino: Oh please, you're such a stupid bastard. No one would ever hate you.**

**Aww, how sweet of you, Lovino ^^***

**Lovino: Wha-... FUCK! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!**

**Antonio: Lovi! *glomps***

**Lovino: GACK!**

**Francis: Ohonhon, how adorable. I wonder if they'd mind if I~ joined them~**

**I think, if you value your life and vital regions, you shouldn't jump Lovino.**

**Francis: Ah, oui. Dat is true.**

**Next week, we have Japan's song. Get ready for Japanese awesomeness (in English) ^^***

**Feli: Yaay, Kiku!**

**Rate and Review!**


	7. Country From Where the Sun Rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Happy Casimir Pulaski Daaaay! XD**

**Lovino: Huh? Who the hell's that?**

**Casimir Pulaski? Polish and American war hero.**

**Lovino: Just like that, this got very uninteresting.**

**Feliks: That's, like, soo mean of you to say, Lovino.**

**Lovino: Holy crap! The hell did you come from?**

**FELIKS! ^^* Hey! Wacha doing here? Toris said you couldn't come to help!**

**Feliks: Yeah, my boss was all "you're, like, too busy to go messing around with some chick doing some concert." and I was like, "that's, like, totally unfair." But I can't do anything about it, 'cause it's my boss and all. But, today, he said I can have a day off for Kazimierz Pu**ł**aski, so I totally decided to, like, come here!**

**That's great ^^* Glad to have you here. Right, Lovino?**

**Lovino: My IQ just dropped from the minute you began talking, flaming bastard.**

**Ignoring you. You came at a great time, actually. We're starting another song today.**

**Feliks: That's, like, totally awesome! Who's singing?**

**Kiku Honda. You probably know him better as Japan.**

**Feliks: Aw, cool! Japan is, like, awesome. He has all that samurai stuff and that anime and manga thing.**

**Yep. All the songs we have in this play originated in Japan, actually ^^***

**Lovino: Can we just get on with it? You've been delaying this chapter for too long as it is, you damn bastard.**

**Feliks: Someone's cranky.**

**Nah, he's always like that. He'd probably feel better if I called Spain.**

**Lovino: WHAT. NO, DAMMIT. JUST GO OUT THERE AND DO JAPAN'S SONG.**

**Alright, alright. *on walkie talkie* Matthew, how's Kiku doing?**

**Matthew: _H-he's all ready to go, Nat._**

**Kumajiru: _Who're you?_**

**Matthew: _*sigh* I'm Canada..._**

**Heh, poor Canada.**

**Feliks: Who's Canada again?**

**Alfred's brother.**

**Lovino: More like America's hat *smirk***

**Shush, you. Make yourself useful and go to the backroom with the other Axis.**

**Lovino: With pleasure**

**Feliks, you can stay here and listen in on the song.**

**Feliks: Righteous!**

* * *

><p>Nat made her way to the dressing room. As usual, the Allies were hanging out in there while Matthew and Lili were putting the finishing touches on Kiku's outfit.<p>

"Kiku, you look so awesome." Nat grinned in excitement. "No doubt, your song will go perfectly."

"Arigatou, Nat-san. I must say, I feel quite nervous, actuary." Kiku admitted, slightly sheepishly.

"It's normal to have butterflies in your stomach, Kiku. Just focus on what you've been practicing and you'll do fine." Nat reassured. Kiku nodded in understanding, but still looked pretty uneasy as Lili and Matthew finished with his outfit.

"That should be fine." Lili said in her high and light voice, smiling with twinkling eyes at her work.

"Lili, it looks great." Nat beamed at the cute little female. "Since you're done with this, can you go check on Vash, make sure he hasn't had any problems with the audience?"

"Yes, I'll go check on my big broder." Lili nodded and swept from the room, already excited to see her brother. Nat nodded to herself and suddenly froze when she glanced at the Allies, some of which waved at her when they noticed her looking.

"...Alfred?" Nat began, staring at the preoccupied American.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, not looking up from his PSP.

"...What are you doing?"

"Playing a totally awesome game. Naturally, I'm playing the hero and am totally beating up bad guys!" Alfred grinned, pressing buttons faster than humanely possible.

"Is that right?" Nat frowned, metaphorical dark clouds above her head. The other nations that were paying attention widened their eyes at the sight. "Aren't you... forgetting something, Alfred?"

There was a long pause as Alfred tried to think and focus on his game. Eventually, he looked up at Nat and her scary dark cloud and blinked. After another long pause, he bolted up from his seat. "Oh crap! The music! Don't worry, Nat, I'm on it!" Alfred fled from the dressing room to the sound booth.

"...Git." Arthur snorted. Nat sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking at Kiku, silently observing the scene as usual.

"C'mon, Japan. Let's get you in position." Nat said gesturing for Kiku to go ahead of her. Kiku nodded in agreement and went ahead as Nat followed. Some of the Allies followed them as well, willing to see little conservative Kiku sing.

**X-X-X**

As soon as everyone was in place and Alfred was ready with the music, Nat stepped out onto the stage. Everyone cheered (louder) and soon quieted a little when she began to speak. "First you heard from the lovable Northern Italian, then from the two German brothers. Now, I present to you the forth Axis member. He senses the mood and refrains from speaking, one of the oldest nations you'll ever meet, PLEASE WELCOME HONDA KIKU, JAPAN!" She grinned as people cheered at the top of their lungs and applauded. She dashed to the wings with Feliks and a few Allies members as the curtain rose.

The setting was quite amazing. Some fake cherry blossom trees were set up on either side, along with a few benches and fake path. The most amazing feature was a sun and moon, slowly moving in the background, giving sunrises, sunsets, and full moons. It looked like a park in spring time. Above this beautiful scene were platforms similar to the ones from 'German Made'. On said platforms stood many pretty Japanese ladies in kimonos and little umbrellas with cherry blossom designs to match the setting.

Kiku was in the middle of it all, on the lowest platform closer to the stage, dressed in a military uniform. It looked similar to his old one, except it was black instead of white, with golden buttons and tassels on his shoulders, with black pants and golden and black shoes. He had a sheathed sword at his side.

The music began and the girls began twirling the umbrellas, all the while dancing lightly on their feet. Seconds after the song began, Kiku began with the ladies providing song backup.

"Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.

Land of the rising sun, Jipangu." Kiku and the girls bowed at the same time at 'Jipangu'. Once he had done that, he hopped down to the stage and beamed the audience a small smile.

"Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan

My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak." He nodded his head once, then the song slowed and he began again.

"In my long history There were times when I withdrew into myself" He put a hand to his shoulder, looking down for a moment.

"Compared to everyone else I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient" The song picked back up and he took a few steps forward, looking back up at the audience.

"To America-san's unreasonable demands I raise my experience points and do my best every day." He gave the audience a sincere look, at which a few girls aw-ed at.

"The color is incredible I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyway." He frowned, as if thinking about the colorful American cakes he speaks of, and sighed a little. The song slowed again.

"I cannot keep up with young nations" He shook his head. "There are days when I think such things." The song picked up a little more

"But my warrior spirit, at least,  
>I have not forgotten" He nodded in determination and took another few steps forward. The song picked back up and the ladies behind him danced a little faster, as they have been dancing to the song this entire time.<p>

"If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me" He bowed a little, a hand against his chest. "I am also offering one in each color If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted The heart, however, will slightly be tainted" He smiled slightly sadly before straightening up and mimicking the steps of the backup ladies for the chorus.

"Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.  
>Land of the rising sun, Jipangu" Once again, Kiku and the ladies bowed at the last word. There was a pause as the music continued. Kiku stepped forward and ran a hand along the back of a bench. The song slowed and, in the same second, Kiku continued.<p>

"As soon as I opened the country I was astonished by the sudden changes" He gave the audience a shocked look, which made them snicker a little at how comical it looked on Kiku's face.

"Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!" He gave the audience a sincere look before shrugging.  
>"But I immediately grew accustomed to them"<p>

He leaned slightly against the bench. "If I could have just ten years." He stated with a small sigh. The audience snickered again. The song picked up just slightly.

"I am told to make myself clearer but I think much more than others" He frowned at that and walked along the fake path.

"And therefore with just 'yes' and 'no'  
>I cannot say all that I would like to say." He looked upset at this. A few fan girls cooed at this. The song picked back up however, and Kiku sang faster as the girls behind him continued their dance with their umbrellas faster.<p>

"If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me" He put a hand to his chest to indicate himself. "Curry goes well with both bread and rice" He added as an aside.

"Disgrace is extremely unbearable" He shook his head.  
>"Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku." When the audience began protesting, he blinked in surprise and tilted his head "... Oh?" However, he was unable to say anything more and immediately began singing again. The ladies behind him vocalized softly.<p>

"Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned"

He sat back on a bench and looked up at the changing sun and moon effects. Amazingly, they kept in time to his words.

"In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night In autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning." He said, his voice coming out soft. He turned to look back at the audience.

"Beneath the god who illuminates the sky Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years." He smiled and, as the song picked up, he reached over to pluck a cherry blossom from the tree beside him and he cupped it, looking down at it.

"Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter" He dropped the cherry blossom, which landed beside him gently.  
>"When the moon is full it proceeds to wane" He looked up as the moon effect switched on. The song picked up.<br>"The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied." He stood and beamed at the audience.  
>"I love this country" He declared, causing the audience to hoot and cheer. He and the backup dancers then began singing and dancing to the last line.<p>

"Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.  
>Land of the rising sun, Jipangu." He bowed once again to the audience.<p>

The song played to a close as the girls continued to dance, slowed as well, and struck small poses. Just as the last note played, Kiku straightened up and just nodded his head respectively to the audience with a small smile. The audience roared as the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku, you were awesome ^^*<strong>

**Kiku: Thank you, Nat-san.**

**See, that wasn't so terrifying, was it?**

**Kiku: At first, it was a bit scary, but rike Itary-cun said before, once you hear the audience cheering, you feer much better.**

**Feli: Vee, see? I told you! I tooolllddd youuuuu~**

**Lovino: Oh my god, shut the hell up.**

**Antonio: Lovi, don't be mean**

**Feliks: He has, like, been that way since I got here.**

**Lovino: because I can't stand you and your stupid way of speaking. You sound like a chick, dammit. You're misusing the word "like"**

**Feliks: *ignores* Maybe he, like, needs a hug.**

**Lovino: No I don't!**

**Antonio: Loviii~**

**Lovino: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT!**

**As much as I love the Spamano going on here, I'd enjoy some quiet too, please.**

**Antonio: Ah, si. Lo siento.**

**Lovino: w-what do you mean by-**

**ANYWAY, some of you may have noticed that I didn't specify the dance the ladies did. Truthfully, that's because I have no idea what dance they would be doing to this song ^^* I have my own idea, but it's hard to describe and probably would just confuse you. So, feel free to use your imagination.**

**Feliks: Imagination is, like, totally awesome. I'm totally gonna use my imagination for that dance.**

**Great, Feliks ^^***

**Lovino: seriously, though, what did you mean by-**

**Sorry for rambling in this chapter, BTW ^^* This is too much fun to write. If I'm overdoing it, feel free to say so.**

**Lovino: The hell? Don't cut me off!**

***ignores* Rate and Review.**

**Lovino: WHAT DID YOU MEAN?**

**If you do, I'll tell Lovi what I meant ^^***

**Lovino: DO IT, DAMN BASTARDS!**


	8. Excuse Me, I Am Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Hmm... not enough reviews. Sorry, Lovi, you don't get to know what I meant ^^*.**

**Lovino: Dammit. Well, whatever. I can figure it out myself.**

**If you say so. Anyway, today, we get another song from Kiku!**

**Lovino: Whoopee  
><strong>

**Then Antonio and Lovino.**

**Lovino: Fucking finally. You've got us sitting around doing nothing for days, dammit.**

**You COULD help out.**

**Lovino: I'm not about to help some Japanese dweeb or German bastards perform their silly little songs.**

**Feli: Vee, Lovi, don't be so mean. They're our friends.**

**Lovi: YOUR fucking friends, not mine. I don't have friends**

**What about Femke?**

**Lovino: Belgium? Um, she's nice, I guess...**

**and Antonio?**

**Lovi: Wh-! Antonio's not my friend, you idiot!**

**Oh. Of course. Not your "friend". Right. How silly of me XP**

**Lovi: ... I don't wanna know**

**Feli: Know what?**

**Oh nothing, Lovi is being silly again XP Anyway, Feli, could you get Kiku?**

**Feli: Yaay, Kiku!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready? I'm not gonna bother doing another announcement, since Kiku is singing again." Nat asked the people on stage. They all nodded and got into position. Nat and Kiku exchanged smiles before she ducked into the wings with the other Axis and assisting Allies. The curtain slowly rose, the audience surprised but applauding anyway and cheering to the new setting.<p>

It looked like the Red Mountain from Japan in the background, with traditional Japanese houses and train tracks at it's base. Like the last song, there were women in kimonos on platforms above the stage. They didn't have umbrellas with them. This time, however, Kiku was already on the stage and wearing a similar outfit, comfortable and good around company but also with beautiful white and red patterns that gave it a formal look.

There was the sound of water, then of someone hitting wood or a drum of some sort before the music began. The women at the highest platform began dancing to the beat, then it followed down until the ladies above Kiku began dancing. At that point, Kiku began to sing slowly in time with the beats.

"In a white sea, a red sun burns." He indicated upwards, then down with a wave of his hand. "Round planets float up like solitary islands." The music sped up and the girls behind him began dancing faster as well. His singing, however, slowed.

"And still, the war is not yet over... " He frowned, his voice solemn. The music slowed back to start.

"Slender buildings crowd the cities

Matched with the blade of a long history." He unsheathed a long katana and held it flat in his free hand, the other holding the handle. The music sped again.

"Only one can prevail

The combat continues... " The song changed tune, picking up and adding a little techno. The girls behind Kiku continued dancing while he swung his sword around stylishly.

"I love everything new

I really really like what's fashionable

The minority can't control me

Excuse me, I am sorry." He ended his sword dancing by planting the tip on the stage and bowing. He stood straight again and sheathed his sword before speaking.

"I will not say no to righteously passing down my traditions, that is to my absolute knowledge." he shrugged a little with a small smile before starting to sing again.

"Etiquette, restraint

The virtues of shame." He took a few steps forward and keeled, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Cherry trees, maple trees

The meaning of the seasons." He looked up just as a few pink flower petals fluttered across the stage. The song sped back up and Kiku slowed again.

"My straight black hair

will be blond by tomorrow" He fingered a strand of his hair thoughtfully and stood as the song reached the chorus beat.

"After celebrating Christmas

The year ends and I go to the temple

This is how it usually is

Excuse me, I am sorry" He bowed again with a small shrug at the second-to-last line. The girls joined in with him and he followed their dancing.

"Come in, come in to the bath.

Get out, get out when time's up.

Come in, come in to the bath.

Get out, get out when time's up."

He stepped back a little as the song changed and resumed singing without dancing.

"I love kotatsu and mandarin oranges

I really really like Western cooking

I can't deny the Meiji Era

Excuse me, I am sorry" He bowed and then quickly stepped up closer to the audience, unsheathing his sword again and doing the same moves he did at the beginning.

"I love everything new

I really really like what's fashionable

The minority can't control me

Excuse me, I am sorry" He bowed, sword tip planted in the stage. The song drew to a close and the audience cheered as loudly as they could as the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me for saying this, Kiku, but that song was awkward to write out :| I'm afraid this chapter is too short.<strong>

**Kiku: I'm sorry, Nat-san.**

**Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry, though, readers, if this was too short.  
><strong>

**Feli: Vee, that was a good song, Kiku! I loved the sword dancing**

**Ludwig: Yes, that was very creative on your part, Nat**

**Thanks. I thought it was fitting for this song. I wanted to add it to Country from Which the Sun Rises, but there wasn't a good moment for that. I was afraid it would be out of place considering Kiku was wearing a kimono-type outfit.**

**Kiku: It was strange, but very unique. Not very many Japanese men really wield katanas in their kimonos  
><strong>

**They should. That's be cool**

**Feli: Vee~ It would!**

**Anyway, like I said during the last song, feel free to use your imaginations for the dance moves ^^* Next week, we got Antonio's song**

**Antonio: Hurray!**

**with a cameo by Lovino that I'm sure you'll all love XD**

**Lovino: Which I'll kill you for later, bastard**

**Undoubtedly. Rate and Review!**


	9. La Pasión No Se Detiene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**BUON COMPLEANNO TO THE ITALIES! It's their birthday today! ^^***

**Feliciano: Vee, hurray!**

**Lovino: better have gotten us a present, bastard**

**Antonio: Feliz Cumpleanos! *hugs both Italians***

**Ludwig: Yes, happy unification day**

**Gilbert: Geez, West, you're so formal. Kesesese, happy birthday!**

**Kay, enough of that, cuz Lovi actually brought up my next point.**

**Lovino: What, the present thing?**

**Yep. I have a present for everyone to celebrate, not only the Italies, but also St. Patrick's day.**

**Feli: Yay, present! *starts spazzing out***

**Lovino: *kicks* SHUT UP!**

**Feli: Ve! Ouch, Lovi, why are you hitting me on my birthday?**

**Lovino: OUR birthday, damn idiot**

**You two done?**

**Lovino: ...Yeah**

**Feli: Vee... yes**

**So then, present for everyone- I shall make three updates today!**

**Antonio: Whoa, three? For two holidays?**

**Si, Antonio.**

**Ludwig: But... why three? Why not two, one for each holiday?**

**Because it's Antonio's turn to sing and Feli doesn't get any other singing parts until after Lovino, when we fit in a whole "commercial" kind of song before the Allies begin. I want to make sure the Italies get their shot in the spotlight on their birthday.**

**Feli: Ohhh, vee, that makes sense!**

**Lovino: What commercial?**

**It's a surprise, but [almost] everyone will be in it. I'm calling it a filler because I just couldn't wait for after the Allies.**

**Gilbert: Will the awesome me be in it?**

**I'm afraid not, Gil. You have a part in the Allies anyway, so it's not like you won't get a shot to sing again.**

**Ludwig: Who's in it, zen?**

**Nein, Luddie, I cannot reveal too much! Just know it'll be fun for everyone.**

**Feli: Vee, I can't wait already!**

**But enough of that. As mentioned before, it is Antonio's turn to sing**

**Antonio: Si!**

**Antonio and Lovino, go get into your outfits~**

**Lovino: Ugh...**

* * *

><p>*Practice Day: xxxx/12*

"CHIGII! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS SHE? I'LL KILL HER, DAMMIT!"

A bunch of slams and stomps followed the freakishly loud and shrill declaration. Everyone in the backroom jumped except for Nat, who was helping Antonio with his shirt. She expected this to happen the minute she sent Lovino and Lili to the dressing room to try on his outfit for Antonio's song. A long stream of profanities got louder as Lovino got closer to the wings and into the backroom.

He was red with fury and holding the skirt of a green dress, the bottom slightly poofy and with a bit of frill, an apron tied around the waist. He also had a white headscarf to match. He was closely followed by Lili, who looked very flustered. Ludwig and Gilbert's eyes widened at the sight. Feli's hand flew up to his mouth in shock. Elizaveta smiled and squealed about how cute that was. Antonio stared with his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS, DAMN BITCH?" He shouted in Nat's face, who leaned away and shoved Lovi's face to get him to back up.

"Calm down, Lovi." She said, calm despite the pissed-off Italian in front of her. "Yes, I expect you to wear that."

"LIKE HELL! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WEAR IT! I'M NOT GOING OUT ON STAGE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" He continued shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs. Nat looked blank as she gestured to Elizaveta for the scissors she had and, before Lovi could react, grabbed his curl and put the scissors up to the curl.

Lovi froze all motion, barely even breathing, turning even redder than before. "Wh-wh-wh..." He stammered nervously.

"Listen very closely, tomato cheeks. Either you wear that cute-as-fuck dress and sing in Antonio's song as planned or we'll find out just what happens when you get a **bad haircut. Capito**?" Nat glared at the genuinely frightened Italian in front of her, eying the scissors nervously.

"S-Si..." He managed to mutter. After a moment, Nat let him go and gave the scissors back to Elizaveta, who shared the same expression of awe as the other people in the room (aside from Antonio, who didn't notice shit in his daze).

"Good. If there are no more complaints, go back to the dressing room with Lili and make sure it's not too tight or loose." Nat commanded as if nothing happened to the extremely red and freaked-out nation. Lili nodded in agreement and began to leave. Lovi took a moment to gather himself before putting on his trademark scowl and glaring at Nat as she continued with her work on Antonio's shirt.

"This isn't over, director bastard. I'll get you for this." He snarled. Nat smiled evenly back at him.

"Undoubtedly. Now, run along." She said lightly. Antonio seemed to finally snap out of his daze and smiled hugely.

"Lovi~ You look so cute!" He cooed. Lovino looked like he wanted to snap at him, but just sighed and rubbed his too-warm cheek.

"...Thanks."

**X-X-X**

"Matthew, Alfred has the music set up, right?" Nat asked into her headset, leaning against the wall in the wings and looking at the nations getting in position.

"Y-yes, music and lights are all set, Nat." Matthew answered. Nat flinched a little when Alfred's voice suddenly boomed in her ear.

"HAHAHA, Nat, don't sweat it! The Hero has got this!"

"... Yes, thank you, Alfred." Nat sighed, pushing the mic to the headset away from her mouth and walking over to Antonio at the edge of the wings. "Ready, España?"

"Ah, si, Nat. I really cannot wait!" Antonio smiled hugely at Nat, then waved to the Italies on the other end of the stage. Feli waved back, but Lovi turned his head away.

"Good. Hold onto the confidence. Who knows, maybe it's contagious." Nat smiled a little and patted the Spaniard's shoulder, who eyed Lovi's reaction and nodded. Nat gave Lovi a look, which he ignored, as she walked out from behind the curtain, greeted with applause.

"Next up, we have a song by someone who... really wasn't an Axis, but you'll love him anyway. Please give it up for the world's favorite silly, tomato-loving Spaniard, ANTONIO CARRIEDO, SPAIN!" Nat grinned at the roaring applause and dashed back into the wings as the curtain opened.

The setting looked like the inside of a house, although it was a little dark on the [audience's] left side due to the spotlight being on the right side and no other lights on. You could vaguely make out a few couches and flags of Spain hanging, as well as tables and a backdrop of hallways and other house-like items. A guitar began playing for a moment before Spain stepped out, dressed in a baggy shirt with a string and some short black pants, a pirate coat draped over his shoulders. He began singing slowly.

"Hola, Passion doesn't stop

Bullfights, Flamenco, Liga Española" He punctuated his line by hanging up the coat on a coat rack and then began walking forward.

"Está buenísimo, so delicious, Sangría, Churros!, Paella" He looked off into space, as if blissfully thinking about all those things, then the song slowed down and he sighed in slight exasperation.

"Sagrada Familia is still under construction." The song picked back up and he perked up, looking over at the couch in the darkened side.  
>"Hey, Romano" He walked over to the couch, which lit up as he walked over. Lovi was laying there, in his dress from the younger days, eyes closed. Fan girls squealed with delight at the cuteness.<p>

Antonio sighed. "Ah, You're sleeping again." He said with a frown. Lovino opened an eye and glared up at Antonio in annoyance.

"I can't eat anymore, bastard" He answered, shocking everyone when they heard Lovi's voice was pitched really high, but no one showed any sign of hating it.

Antonio gave a quick nod before quickly continuing to sing, stepping away from the couch.

"Vamos, España  
>Vamos, España<p>

I carry the Rojigualda in my arms" He brushed a hand against one of the hanging flags before Lovino's high voice pierced through his singing.

"Ah! I'm scared, bastard! Let me go! Spain, come to help me, dammit..." Lovi came running out from the darkness and hid behind Antonio, eyes covered by his hands, just as Antonio turned to look at the source of the shouting. He glared in that direction and continued to sing.

"Olé, Olé! I'm the Boss after all I'll protect everything I care, no matter what" He nodded to himself and turned to put his hands on his scared protectorate's shoulders. "Do you allow me to cheer up you? Do you?" He stepped away and began waving his hands slowly. "Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo." He stopped and smiled when he noticed Lovi was relaxed. "Well, I did it."

The music softened as Lovino peeked through his fingers and looked around. "U-uh? I'm in Heaven?" He lowered his hands and looked at Antonio. "Ah," He made a face and looked away. "if Spain's here, then it's Hell..."

Antonio frowned and sighed. "Ah... You could be a little bit more kind And start cleaning." He added as an afterthought. Lovino shrugged indifferently, still not looking at Antonio.

"I don't know how to do it." He answered simply.

"You could learn Spanish." Antonio tried suggesting. Lovino finally looked at him in slight annoyance.

"The language at your house is difficult, I can't remember it." Antonio sighed again at this answer and watched as Lovino turned on his heel and walked away.

"I must conform with it..." He murmured. He softly began singing again, running a hand through his hair and looking down, troubled.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on Boss Hang on, hang on" He finally looked up at the audience and tried to look upbeat. "I'll show you a fabulous place!"

He blinked and smiled, as if getting an idea. " Fiesta!" He exclaimed and continued singing.  
>"The wonderful traditions,<br>la Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls" He begins listing, then sat on the couch Lovino was just on and stretched.

"The long long pilgrimage way The heart emerges and reveals The important habit of taking a siesta" He smiled and nodded wisely before laying down on the couch on his back.

"Because of that, allow it to continue And you'll wake me up, Romano" As he sang this, he closed his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Lovino ran out and jumped on Antonio's stomach.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Antonio cried and coughed, breath knocked out of him.

"Oh, are you awake? I want food!" Lovino declared before climbing off him and walking off to the side again. Antonio slowly sat up and rubbed his stomach, eying the direction Lovi went in, then began singing again.

"Ooh~ If the superior gets angry He won't leave me to be carefree" He stood and walked slightly closer to the audience, looking a little happy but also sheepish.  
>"For the precious possessions and silver that won't return" He frowned a tad at this for a moment before smiling again.<p>

"Vamos, España  
>Vamos, España<p>

I carry the Rojigualda in my arms" He gestured to the flag but, like before, Lovino cut through the singing a little.

"Uwaaaa Spain!" He cried, stepping into the spotlight and past him slightly. "A cute girl ignored me completely, idiot! Dammit! Why?" He glared in the direction he came from for a moment and continued sobbing as Antonio sang. "Why? Why? Dammit, dammit, bastard! I only asked for a kiss... Dammit, dammit! It's all your fault, idiot!"

"Olé ~Olé ~Olé ~Olé ~Olé ~Olé ~Olé ~Olé!" Antonio snapped his fingers stylishly to punctuate the line, then looked at the sad Lovino and grabbed the little nation's hand to twirl him around in a small dance.  
>"Come on, there will be next times Men can't give up!" He caught the swept-up nation he was twirling around and hugged him from behind.<p>

"Grrr, okay, I get it, bastard. Hum!" Lovi exclaimed, struggling a little in the Spaniard's grip. Antonio got the hint and twirled Lovino away from him with a small smile.

"If you act like me, you'll be cool always!" He declared and turned back to the audience, looking like he was going to continue singing. However, Lovi interrupted him by singing as well and walking off. The music stopped as he did.

"Buono tomato, buono tomato Buono buono ooh! Tomato"

"Hey! Wai...! Romano?" Antonio spluttered in disbelief. "Where are you going?" Lovino didn't answer or stop singing. Antonio let out a frustrated chuckle. "I didn't... finish talking!" He shouted the last part as he stomped after the Italian, who was still singing.

"Raise the red one, down the green one, tomatomatomato!  
>Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono ooh! Tomato, haa~"<p>

The curtain closed on vigorous applause and laughter.

* * *

><p>T<strong>hat was awesome ^^* I'm so glad that worked out the way I wanted. You two were adorable.<strong>

**Antonio: iGracias! I was worried I would mess up, but then I didn't! Ahaha**

**You were great, Antonio. As were you, Lovi~**

**Lovino: Bastard, don't think I won't get you for making me wear a dress. Dammit, I felt so ridiculous up there.**

**Stop being dramatic, the audience loved you in a dress. Plus, the theme of the song was Boss Spain, so you HAD to be dressed like in your younger years.**

**Lovino: Humph**

**Feli: Vee, I thought you looked adorable, Lovi~**

**Lovino: shut up, damn bastard!**

**I loved the dancing at the end, Antonio. That was a nice touch.**

**Antonio: Ah, gracias**

**Lovino: Wait... you didn't plan that?**

**No. I told Antonio to make up something for that himself, because I had no clue what to choreograph for that part.**

**Lovino: ...**

**Antonio: a-aha... now would be a good time to run, si?**

**I'd say so :|**

**Antonio: *runs away***

**Lovino: *gives chase, screaming something about murdering Antonio as well as long strings of cursing***

**Ah, young love XP**

**Feli: Vee, is that love? If it is, Lovi must love me a lot ^^**

**... Yes, Feli, he loves you very much.**

**Feli: Yaay~!**

**Anyway, next up is Lovino. After he gets tired of yelling at Spaniards, we'll get right on that. Rate and Review~**


	10. The Delicious Tomato Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Sorry, no real author's note for this XP I got all the a/n out in the first update.**  
><strong>Alright, this chapter is Lovi's song. This song actually inspired the fic, so it may seem much, MUCH more thought-out than the others. Hope you enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nat watched as the Allies and Axis put the finishing touches on the set for the next song, Matthew standing next to her with her clipboard and noting things down for her. "O-okay, it seems like everything is set." He said, handing her the clipboard. Nat smiled kindly and nodded to her assistant.<p>

"Thanks, Matthew. I'll be glad when this day is over and we all get a break." She sighed, stretching and looking around. She frowned when she noticed something was missing. "Hey... where's Lovino?" Matthew blinked and looked around, then frowned.

"Huh, I-I haven't seen him for a while, actually." Matthew said thoughtfully. Nat frowned more, worried, and went over to Feliciano, who was changed for his cameo in Lovino's song and chatting with the also-changed Ludwig.

"Feli, have you seen Lovi? He's on in a few minutes." Nat asked. Feli blinked and frowned.

"Um, vee, I last saw him in the dressing room. Maybe he's there?" He wondered. Nat nodded and rushed down to the dressing room. The door was closed and Nat found it to be locked. She knocked on the door.

"Lovi, you in there? Come out, you've got a show to do!" Nat yelled through the door. There was a pause before a familiar answer came out.

"Fuck you, director bastard! I'm not coming out!" Nat sighed and her eyebrow rose.

"You've been complaining so much about your song coming so late and now you don't want to do it?" She mused, slightly teasing.

"Shut up! This is fucking scary, dammit! All those people are going to be focused on me and, if I mess up, I'm going to be a laughingstock! As if this song isn't pathetic and sad enough!" Lovino shouted, talking through tears halfway. Nat frowned.

"You're going to do fine. You were already in Antonio's song, after all." She offered for example.

"That was different! I was off to the side for most of it and I just had to focus on pissing off Spain!"

"This is no different, Lovi." Nat laminated. "You just have to focus on your love for tomatoes. That's it. You don't have to pay attention to the audience."

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been out on the stage yet! All you've done is say our names." Lovi grumbled. Nat sighed a little.

"If it makes you feel better, when the opportunity presents itself, I'll find a way to get myself on stage longer. Only if you sing, though." Nat said firmly. There was a long pause.

"Really?" Lovi asked, sounding shocked. Nat nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Only if you agree to getting out there, though." She said sincerely. There was another pause before the door unlocked and Lovino came out, faintly red from crying and wearing his outfit for the song.

"Alright, fine. But I'll hold you to that, director bastard."

**X-X-X**

After everything was set, Nat stepped out from behind the curtain, greeted with applause by the audience. "We are now nearing the end to today's concert." The audience made sounds of discontent. "Don't worry, though, we've saved one of the best for last. He's grumpy, lazy, and has got the mafia on his side, say ciao to LOVINO VARGAS, SOUTH ITALY!" She smiled at the huge applause that followed and went into the wings as the curtain opened.

The setting was a garden full of tomato plants, all in what looked like 3 rows with 7-8 plants in each, a huge house in the backdrop. The music began and Lovino stepped out from behind the first row of tomatoes, wearing a similar shirt to Antonio's in his song as well as green pants, a basket of tomatoes hanging from his hands. He yelled out over his shoulder.

"Oy, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!" He punctuated his sentence by dropping the basket dismissively beside him and stepping out slowly in front.

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!  
>Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!" He put his hands on his hips and eyed the audience with a determined pout before plucking a tomato from a vine.<p>

"There are tomatoes in my pasta!" He held the tomato up in one hand, then tossed it to his other hand.

"And tomatoes on my pizza!

My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!" He hugged the tomato gently with a barely-visible smile before tossing it to the basket and looking in that direction with a fresh scowl.

"But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!  
>My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!" He made flexing poses, which people laughed at, as Feli came out from the wings and skipped toward him, wearing a similar outfit to Lovi with inverted colors.<p>

"What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor! " Lovino exclaimed, making Feli jump and freeze in shock. He looked like he was about to answer, but Lovi gasped at something behind Feli.

"Aaaah!  
>It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!" Lovi shouted, but Feli had just noticed Ludwig, dressed in normal summer clothes, behind Lovino and skipped over to greet him.<p>

"Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!" Lovino snarled after him, though his brother paid no mind. Lovino sighed and began singing again to avoid yelling.

"I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!  
>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! Amore!" He winked to the audience at the last word, causing girls to squeal. He then grabbed a tomato and danced with it at hand.<p>

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!  
>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!<br>I'm South Italy!" He crossed his arms, punctuating the line and making sure the tomato isn't squished in his elbow. He then sighed and looked at it with a frown. "Aaah... I'm starving!" He then looked at the audience with a raised eyebrow. "But this isn't close to over, hell!" He tossed the tomato aside and began singing again.

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!  
>Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!" He put his hands on his hips again. At that moment, everyone saw Antonio walk out from behind the tomato plants with another basket of tomatoes in his hands, also dropping it beside him and wiping his brow.<p>

"Spain brought some! He brought some from America!" Lovi continued. Antonio smiled when he was mentioned and went to hug Lovino from behind.  
>"My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!" The Italian continued, nudging the Spaniard off of him without pausing. Antonio smiled nonetheless and went back behind the plants. Lovi watched him do so and frowned. He began slowly pacing.<p>

"But This isn't just for reciting words of love The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling" Lovino fluttered his fingers, animating his words. Meanwhile, Francis and Gilbert were slowly sneaking up behind him, dressed in old but casual clothing.

"And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!" Lovino continued with a grumble, then turned to pace back, noticing the two nations creeping behind him immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" He shrieked then glared at the now laughing nations he hates.  
>"God damn it! I'm always the one being targeted!"<p>

He shoved past them, trying not to show he was crying. "Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!" He whimpered slightly. Antonio didn't hear, however, when they passed by each other, and gave his friends a wave before going over to them. Lovino made a face at this, but continued the song.

"Buono tomato, buono!  
>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!  
>I'm South Italy!" He crossed his arms once more, then grabbed a tomato and took a bite from it, looking around. His brother waved, still talking to Ludwig, and Antonio waved, still talking to Francis and Gilbert. Lovino frowned and put the tomato aside as the music slowed a little.<p>

"I may not be useful with chores" He sang, glancing at Antonio.  
>"And brother may be better with art and trade" He glanced over at Feliciano at that.<br>"And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird" He looked down at the ground, a hand running through his hair. Hurriedly, he looked up at the audience with a flustered look.

"But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!" He let his head fall into his hands, but kept singing even as the song picked up.

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato..."

Audience members suddenly followed his lead, chanting along. "Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!"

Lovino looked at them in surprise as they did, then slightly hesitantly continued. "Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!"

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!" The audience sang along. Lovino smiled genuinely at this.

"Uno Due Tre Dai!" He counted off to three on his hand, then fist bumped the air enthusiastically, grabbing his bitten tomato and dancing with it.

"I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!  
>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! Amore!" He winked to the audience once again.<p>

"Buono tomato, buono!  
>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!  
>I'm South Italy!" He crossed his arms stylishly. As the music played to a close, Antonio and Feliciano came over, both grabbing tomatoes, and gave Lovino a quick (not unwanted) hug before they all posed to the last beat. Antonio and Feliciano held out their tomatoes to the audience, Lovino took a bite of his and winked again. The audience exploded with applause and the curtain closed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, that was great! Just as imagined~<strong>

**Feli: Vee, that was fun! Not as scary as you thought, huh Lovi?~**

**Lovino: Well... I guess it was alright, dammit...**

**Heh, the audience chanting and Lovi's enthusiasm was NOT planned, ladies and gentlemen. That was of their own accord ^^***

**Lovino: Shut up!**

**Francis: Ah, how cute you looked on that stage, mon ami~ With zat cute tomato dancing and your scared face~ Ohonhonhonhon~**

**Lovino: Shit, France! Get away from me, damn bastard!**

**Antonio: Now, Francis. I tolerated you scaring Lovi for the sake of the show, but none of that now or I WILL get angry with you.**

**Francis: Ah, okay, Spain. I'll let the cute Italian be for now~**

**Lovino: For now? Wh-!**

**Antonio: Ah, good! Glad we understand each other! ^^***

**Lovino: ... *facepalm***

**Anyway, next is our commercial song. Hope you guys will like it~ Rate and Review!**


	11. Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Ack, dammit!**

**Elizaveta: Nat? What's wrong?**

**Well, you know how I was planning to do a small commercial filler thing before we introduce the Allies songs?**

**Elizaveta: Yes. I was looking forward to that!**

**Well, I have no one who can sing it!**

**Elizaveta: Oh... there isn't an original singer?**

**There is, but... he's kinda dead.**

**Elizaveta: Oh. That's quite a problem.**

**Quite! Arg, what can I do...**

**Elizaveta: Want me to get some of the other nations for advice?**

**Please...**

* * *

><p>One by one, the closest nations to the dressing room where Nat was sitting came in. This included Lovino, Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Elizaveta. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming." Nat said, half smiling.<p>

"Vee, no problem! So, what's the problem?" Feli tilted his head curiously.

"Um, well, I have a little problem with who is singing the next song..." Nat began. The nations waited, but she didn't seem to want to say more.

"Basically, we have no one to sing the song." Elizaveta explained.

"Oh, is that it? Hahaha, look no further, Nat! The hero will save us all!" Alfred exclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a long time.

"Alfred, you're singing after the commercial anyway." Nat frowned. "I don't want a nation who is going to sing to sing. Same goes for one that already sang. That's why I'm in a tight spot now."

"Yes, that DOES sound like a big problem." Arthur mused, thoughtfully. Every other nation began thinking. All except one, who was smiling slyly at Nat. The human female stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Lovi?" She asked. Lovino chuckled once, happy with the idea coming to him instantly.

"Well, you DO have a promise to uphold, director bastard. Remember? 'When the opportunity presents itself'?" He mused. All the nations looked at him in confusion, while Nat's eyes widened.

"NO. UH-UH. FORGET IT." Nat immediately refused, shaking her head. Lovino crossed his arms, smiling in triumph.

"You promised, though." He said.

"Okay, what the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Arthur suddenly asked, glaring at them both.

"Vee, I'm confused." Feliciano agreed, looking between the two with a frown.

"Nat promised me that, if I sang my song, she would find an opportunity to get herself onstage." Lovino said. Everyone paused, then examined Nat thoughtfully.

"I don't want to be a sole singer, though!" Nat frowned, shaking her head again.

"But it makes sense, Nat. No other nation can do it, so it HAS to be you." Elizaveta said. England and America nodded in agreement.

"Y-yes, it's not like Elizaveta, Lili, or I could do it. I can't even sing." Matthew said, startling a few nations by suddenly talking. ("Bloody hell!" "Hahaha, sup Canada!" "Eeeek! V-ve...")

"B-bu-but..." Nat tried to stammer out an excuse, but Lovi's glare silenced her.

"You promised, director bastard. I won't take kindly to broken promises. Plus, you owe me for the dress!" His eyes squinted at her. She tried to say something as a rebuttal, but nothing came out of her mouth. Eventually, she sighed.

"Shit..."

**X-X-X**

Nat waited in her spot on the stage, looking down at the miniature sets and nations getting ready.

"Ready up there, Nat?" Alfred shouted. Nat gulped and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and said something to Matthew through the headset she gave him. After a few minutes, the curtain parted, to the surprise of the audience. Alfred spoke into the mic.

"The following advertisement is brought to you by Hetalia- Axis, bad guys. Allies, good guys. And the hero is ME!"

The stage was pretty dark, but they could make out the vague silhouettes of 5 small settings, all with different people standing at them. The spotlight suddenly hit the platforms in the background, where Nat sat. She was sitting on one of the platforms, wearing a blue and black dress. The music slowly started and she took a silent breath in before beginning to sing.

"Listen as I tell you what Hell would be To begin with, all the cooks would be British" She glanced down at the first setting, which a different spotlight hit. It had Arthur standing there with a white chef hat on his head in a small kitchen sitting similar to Italy's pasta-making kitchen, blackened food surrounding him.

"The police would all be German" Nat continued, the spotlight moving away from the pitiful Brit to show a scary Ludwig and Gilbert in police coats and nightsticks, scaring the audience a little.

"And the engineering would fall to the French" The singing continued, the spotlight moving over to the next setting. It was a bunch of pipes, which Francis was trying hard to fix, but one of the pipes got loose and sprayed him with a bit of water.

"Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss" The spotlight moved to Vash, standing there with some flowers, looking aloof and uninterested.

"And the bankers would be from... Italy!" The spotlight moved a to single desk setting with the Italy brothers sitting at it. Feli making paper airplanes from what looked like bank statements and Lovi was napping.

The lights went back out, except for Nat's spotlight. The audience applauded her, so they couldn't hear how the people on stage moved around things and themselves. When they got themselves ready, more upbeat music began playing and Nat began singing once again.

"Listen now as I tell you what Heaven would be All the cooks would be the French" The spotlight hit the kitchen, though now Francis was there, cooking some delicious-looking food in Arthur's chef hat.

"The policemen would all be British, obviously" Nat rolled her eyes as the spotlight hit Arthur in Ludwig's police coat, which looked slightly better and more professional on him.

"Engineers would be German" Nat continued, the spotlight moving to Gilbert and Ludwig fixing France's mess with the water pipes.

"The bankers would be from Switzerland" The spotlight moved to Vash at the banker desk, straightening up papers and undoing the paper airplanes.

"And, of course, your lover would naturally be Italian~ Yahoo!" Nat finished off happily as the spotlight hit Feliciano and Lovino, both with half of Vash's flowers each and blowing a kiss to the audience, making everyone cheer as the music ended and the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Admittedly, that was fun. Even though I'll probably never do it again.<strong>

**Lovino: Whatever, bastard. Do what you want, at least you did it once.**

**Yeah, but I don't mind. I actually like that song. It's funny.**

**Feli: Vee, yep! And so true, too!**

**Arthur: Except the part about my cooking, of course. That was just for comedy sake, of course**

**Lovino: ...**

**Feli: ...**

**Elizaveta: ...**

**Francis: ...**

**Alfred: ...**

**Arthur: what?**

**Nothing at all, Britannia. Nothing at all.**

**Arthur: *looks confused***

**Francis: I'll explain later, mon ami**

**Anyway, due to writing three updates in one day, I'll probably be taking a break next weekend. 'Till then, enjoy the previous songs and this filler song~**

**Rate and Review!**


	12. Pub and Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Heyy, back again with a new song to mark the Allies turn with the concert stage!**

**Arthur: Bloody finally**

**Alfred: This is, like, so gonna rock, yo! I can't believe it's my turn already!**

**Yeeeaaaa no**

**Alfred:... no?**

**Arthur: no?**

**no.**

**Francis: Por qua, mon ami? I thought ze little fatass was going next.**

**Francis, are you still bitter that you're third?**

**Francis: No. What makes you say zat?**

**Just a hunch.**

**Yao: At least you're not last, aru**

**Iceland: Or undecided.**

**I told you, Ice, I'm working on it.**

**Arthur: So anyway, if Alfred isn't going first, then who is?**

**You are.**

**Arthur:...**

**Alfred:... WHAT? WHY?**

**By popular demand. All my fans, since the Axis were on, demanded Arthur's songs.**

**Arthur: *blush* oh... really? Wow, that's so nice. Thank you, fans.**

**Alfred: This is an April Fools day joke, right?**

**Alfred: RIGHT?**

**Sorry, Al**

**Alfred: What the hell? This sucks!**

**Arthur: Stop whining, bloody brat. Can't you be happy for me for once?**

**Francis: I iz happy for you~**

**Arthur: NO ONE ASKED YOU, FROG!**

**Francis: A-ah...**

**Alfred, calm your tits. Arthur, go get ready. Lili should have your outfit ready.**

**Arthur: With pleasure. *walks off***

**Alfred: *grumbles and walks away***

**Francis, could you go make food and check to see how the Axis are doing in the back?**

**Francis: Oui, Natalie~ *walks away all sparkly and France-like***

**Yao: *sigh* another peaceful day for the Allies, aru.**

**Yeah...**

* * *

><p>Nat walked around on the stage, making sure everything is in order for the prematurely-created set. She could faintly hear Matthew trying to cheer up his brother through the headset. Nat sighed. She didn't like denying the American his original spot as first for the Allies, but there were many people who requested Arthur first. She aimed to please the crowd and the countries, but she can't always do both.<p>

Nat went to the dressing room to see Lili fitting Arthur into his outfit. The Englishman tried not to cuss her out for barging in. Also in the room was the BTT and the Italian brothers.

"Kesesesese, hey Nat! Wanna come check this out?" Gilbert pointed to the laptop in his lap, which everyone but Lovino was looking at. Nat glanced at the Italian on the other couch, as far away as possible. He shook his head at her and Nat made a face.

"Perhaps later, Gil. Where's Ludwig?" Nat mused, changing the subject smoothly.

"West went with Hungary to stock up on food. Apparently, Frenchy doesn't have enough ingredients for dinner." Gilbert nodded to the sad-looking Frenchman.

"I see. Why are you guys down here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in the backroom?" Nat's eyebrow rose at them all, finally looking at Arthur, who was scowling.

"The bloody frog followed me and his bad friends and their toys followed him." He explained. Nat nodded and tried not to laugh when Lovino launched a long string of English, Italian, and probably Spanish (judging by Antonio's shocked gasp) profanities at Arthur's "toy" comment.

"I see. Lili, the outfit finished yet?" Nat turned to the small female. She smiled kindly and nodded.

"Just this last bit, Miss Natarie." Nat smiled back and nodded, then looked back at the somewhat-unwanted guests.

"You guys can stay in here as long as you behave." She warned, eying the BTT especially. Gilbert and Francis looked a little insulted, but Antonio just nodded enthusiastically, not aware of the implication she made as usual.

"Vee, yes ma'am! We won't trash the place like last time." Feli chirped happily, saluting Nat. Nat smiled and nodded.

"Good. Arthur, once you're all set, come straight up to the stage. No fighting with France." Arthur huffed.

"What do you take me for? Of course I won't fight with the frog just before I have to perform, especially in THIS attire." He ranted and would've continued if Nat hadn't said 'Yes, okay' and left.

The audience cheered immediately once Nat got out from behind the curtain.  
>"Good evening and welcome to the second day of the Hetalia World Concert!" She yelled out into the mic, getting louder when the crowd did. "If you didn't see the video of the first concert, I am Natalie D., head directer and MC of this concert! Just yesterday, you saw the Axis Powers in action. Today, we get to see the Allied Powers perform!" The audience cheered even louder, if possible, and Nat had to gesture for them to quiet a little before she began speaking again.<p>

"Opening for the Allies, he's a gentleman with a good taste for tea and bad taste for food, he crushed almost everyone he went to war with, please welcome our beloved Gentle Brit, ARTHUR KIRKLAND, GREAT BRITAIN!" Nat yelled, echoing for a moment before the loud applause erupted. Nat ran off stage just as the curtain rose on the new setting.

It looked like a cross between a cafe and a pub, with a cozy-looking atmosphere and decorations of Britain as well as a bar in the very back of the stage. There were little tables scattered about with a bunch of men chatting and waiters serving them beer, tea, or coffee. Arthur was among them, seated alone at one table and casually reading a newspaper. The music began playing as he set the newspaper down and glanced out into the audience. He then began to speak.

"My name is England.  
>My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.<br>It will come up in the test later!" He winked and stood, looking off to the side. He began to sing.

"Today it rains, yesterday it rained,  
>And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again..." He looked back at the audience and wagged his finger at them.<p>

"But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see I am British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~" He stood arrogantly as he repeated the word, stepping out to the center of the pub. He then began his dance*.

"Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
>Fish and chips!<br>All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!  
>Aha-ha-ha-haa~ Here I go again~!"<p>

He ended his dance with a pose and sat down at the closest chair to the audience, closer to the other men in the pub, who were toe-tapping to his song. He smiled at the audience and spoke.

"I'm glad that I met you!  
>I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!" He quickly said, then looked off to the side and pointed with a grin.<br>"A face is floating from that wall over there!  
>Hard to Starboard!" He fist pumped. The other men responded, yelling "Hard to Starboard!"<p>

Arthur sat back in his chair and eyed the audience darkly. "And then my sorcery is white, black." The other men hooted and jeered. A woman came by and put a cup of tea in front of Arthur. He nodded to her and picked up the cup. "Tea is obviously better than coffee."

He took a sip and nearly spat it back out. "Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho ...!" He gestured the woman back and said with a small, pained chuckle, "First of all, pour the milk ahead." He stood up from his chair and looked over at a man about to sit in a particularly old chair.

"You'll die if you sit there~

Busby's chair" He sang, flinging an arm across the man's shoulders. The motion made the man sit in the old chair.  
>"Dragged straight down to hell<p>

Busby, Busby" He grabbed the chair from behind and tilted it sideways so the man toppled out of it. Arthur than stepped back out to the center.

"Gather, everyone Unicorns, Pixies,  
>With the Panjandrum, let's go to battle" He gestured for the men to stand, then glared at them in turn.<p>

"Hey you guys, here we go!" He looked upwards with a softer expression. "Here we go?" He smiled and nodded. "Let's go!" He and the other men began dancing together now*.

"Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
>Fish and chips!<br>If you drink you'll understand~!  
>You'll understand if you drink~!<br>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!  
>A-ha-ha-ha-haa~ So I shall proceed~!"<p>

The music changed tone and the men around Arthur began waving their arms in wand motions and chanting.  
>"Ab-ra-ca-da-bra~"<p>

Arthur, meanwhile, stared down the audience with a half smile. "I'm gonna curse you with all my might!" The men continued chanting

"Ab-ra-ca-da-bra~" England hopped onto a lone chair.

"Long live, the Queen!" He fist pumped again, his voice echoing. He hopped back off the chair and everyone onstage began dancing again*.

"Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
>Fish and chips!<br>All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!<br>Aha-ha-ha-haa~ Here I go again~!"

He smiled in content at the audience, not noticing Alfred walking out onstage with what looks like a wand. He snickered and began waving it, hoping to get his attention and annoy the Englishman. The men, meanwhile, resumed chanting.

"Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~" Arthur finally noticed Alfred and was about to cry out when, in a poof, he turned into a chibi. Alfred blinked and began cracking up. Chibi Arthur glared at the American and began shouting at him, screaming "idiot" over and over. Finally, Alfred calmed down and waved the wand again. Arthur turned back to normal. Seeing the murderous intent in his eyes, Alfred turned and ran off with a hearty laugh. Arthur ran after him.

"America, you idiot~!" He shouted after him. The men left onstage chanted to a close and the song ended. The curtain closed on loud applause and laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Arthur, you make a great chibi.<strong>

**Arthur: Oh shut it!**

**Alfred: Haha, that was fun! Totally makes up for not going first.**

**Good, I'm glad. Anyway, as some of you may not know, someone had previously stolen the song. Estonia had helped me retrieve it so I could post it here today.**

**Arthur: Have you figured out who stole it?**

**Yep, the previous prank master had done it.**

**Arthur: the frog?**

**No, close. Antonio.**

**Arthur: WHAT? That bloody wanker!**

**Alfred: Why?**

**To mess with Arthur, of course. They're not exactly buddy-buddy, and neither are you and him.**

**Alfred: True.**

**Arthur: Ohh, just wait until I get my hands on him. If that wanker thought the pirate days were bad...**

**Arthur, no maiming. I already chewed him out for it.**

**Arthur: That's not enough!**

**I also set Lovino and Belgium on him.**

**Arthur: Hmm... Fine, I'll let it go this time. He better not do it again!**

**No worries. Alright, next up is England's other song. I'll probably post it early due to spring break.**

**Rate and Review~**

***If you guys are wondering what dance I have choreographed for Pub and Go, feel free to read on for the instructional 'dance script' (for the lack of a better term). Otherwise, use your imagination once again XP.**

* * *

><p>Hello there. Welcome to another Hetalia World Concert Behind-the-Scenes. Normally, these include a glimpse into practices or happenings in the 'present', but I decided to structure this more like an instructional dance video ^^*<p>

Here, I am going to tell you step-by-step how to dance like Arthur and his friends did in Pub 'n Go. Note, this is a dance that is completely in tune with the music and words, just as the whole concert has been. Be careful not to go too fast or too slow. I'll say the moves first, then say how to move like that with the words and the music.

Alright, so start by loosening up. Sway your hips, because this first move involves moving from side to side a lot. Once you feel ready, shift your weight onto one knee just slightly, like a lunge. Then, you shift to the other knee, going a little lower than before. Then, once more, you shift to the other knee, this time going as low as a crouch. Finally, you jump/lift yourself up as fast as you can and fist pump. Then, you hold your hands out one at a time, palm-up, as if holding up a tray in each in turn.

Next move is simpler. You take a step to the side while crossing your arms out in front of you, then take another step to the side (crossing your ankles from behind) and uncrossing your arms. You repeat this once more in the same direction so you've done 3 steps, then repeat in the other direction until you're back where you originally were.

This move is a little random and intended for the Fairy part of the chorus. You simply point to something in the air twice, then laugh as if something invisible told you a joke :| .

Last move is a bit difficult, so I'll divide it up into parts. First, lift your arms up into the air, bent at the elbow, and swing the lower half of your arms in a circle. Make 2 slow circles, then let your arms curve down to the hip opposite from where your arms started curving down. That's where your arms will initially stop, as will the dance.

Once you mastered that, try turning in a circle to the beat while moving your arms like that. You should just have to do one full circle body-wise before completing the two circles your arms make.

Now I will show you which move belongs to which part of the song. Doing this dance with the music and following the words will be perfectly in sync if done correctly.

Pub- (1st lunge)  
>Pub- (2nd lunge)<br>Pub (3rd lunge)  
>and GO! (hop up with fist pump at the GO)<br>Fish (hold out first hand, palm-up)  
>and chips! (hold out other hand)<br>All those that I hate/ If you drink you'll understand~!(first 3 steps with arm crosses, should be done with the beat)  
>a curse is sent your wayYou'll understand if you drink~! (3 steps in the other direction with arm crosses, done with beat)  
>Ms. Fairy (point)<br>Ms. Fairy! (point)  
>Aha-ha-ha-haa~ (laugh)<br>Here I go again~! (turn with arm twists, ending with both hands at one hip, done with beat)

It may take you a while to get, but eventually, you will succeed in dancing like Arthur. If you feel like you've got it down and want to show off your moves, send me a video to my Tumblr blog at msnatty tumblr com (spaces = dots) or send me a link via PM to the YouTube video and I will let you know if you have succeeded.

Thank you for joining me with Hetalia World Concert Behind-The-Scenes and please stick around to see Absolutely Invincible English Gentleman next weekend. Ciao!


	13. Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**WHEW, FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE! Sorry, guys, for being so so late.**

**Alfred: What happened, yo?**

**I really needed to live my spring break to the fullest and, when I tried to write this the day before yesterday, the internet was down, so I couldn't access the song.**

**Alfred: That sucks.**

**Terrible sucks, yes. Where's Arthur?**

**Alfred: Getting dressed.**

**Alright, good. As apology for being so late, I'm gonna try to post Alfred's song.**

**Alfred: What? You mean it? That's awesome!**

**Francis: Wait, vat do you mean by 'try'?**

**Err, well, I've tried to find the song lyrics to Alfred's song, but... they don't seem to be there anymore.**

**Alfred: Huh? Why?**

**No idea. They should be there. The person who wrote the Hetalia Christmas Concert did your song. But, for some reason, I can't seem to find it.**

**Alfred: So... I might not do my song at all?**

**I'll do my best to find it, but if we can't, we'll have to skip Hamburger Street and move on to World Dancing.**

**Alfred: Aww. This sucks.**

**I know, but one thing at a time. First up, England's last song. *into mic* Matthew, get Arthur and tell him to get onstage as quickly as possible.**

* * *

><p>Nat walked out of the wings and checked out the set. As she looked at it and gave a few suggestions to the builders, Feli danced out from the backroom and bounced over to Nat.<p>

"Vee, Nat! Ciao!" He hugged her suddenly, scaring her a little.

"Heh, hey Feli. What are you doing out here?" Nat asked, peeling Feli's arms off of her. He bounced around slightly like a hyperactive child on a sugar high.

"Nat, hey, Nat, can I use the kitchen? I want to make some pasta. Can I make pasta? Please? Please, Nat? Can I? Huh? Can I?" He tittered, smiling hugely. Nat put her hands on his shoulders to get him to stop bouncing.

"Yes, Feli, you can make pasta. Just make enough for everyone. While you're cooking, you might as well make dinner." She said. Feli cried out a 'yay', which Nat silenced with a hand over his mouth. Once he got the message, she let him go and sent him off to make the food. He bounced off just as Matthew and Kumajiru shuffled in.

"Hey Matthew. Is Arthur ready?" She asked. Matthew nodded.

"Y-yes, Arthur is all ready. I also got Alfred to take care of the music and Lili is already finishing up Alfred's and Francis's outfits." He said. Nat smiled in delight.

"Thank you, Matthew. You're a doll." She gave him a one-armed hug and scratched one of Kuma's ears before going to the wings, making both Canadian and bear smile and blush in delight. Once she was in the wings, she ran into Arthur, who was wearing his outfit.

"Alright, good, you're ready." Nat examined him for a moment, nodded to herself, and handed him a sword in a scabbard. "I trust you remember everything you need to do?" Arthur frowned, looking insulted.

"Of course I know what to do! What do you think I've been doing all these weeks, having a tea party?" He rambled. Nat snickered and shook her head.

"Just making sure." She ushered him out onto the stage and then turned to her mic piece. "Alright, no intros for this one. We're starting right away on my signal." She got a bunch of voices of agreement, including a 'the hero is ready!' from Alfred.

When she saw everything onset was up and Arthur was in position, she spoke into the mic. Elizaveta opened the curtain. The set looked like the dock of a ship, with wooden floors, masts, bulwark, etc. There were a few people scattered around, mopping or working the sails. Arthur was in the center, dressed in his red pirate uniform with his sword at his side. He pretended to watch the workers work as the music began. He was looking off into the distance when he began singing.

"The seven seas are like my back yard

Romance and plundering"

He leaned against the bulwark and was handed a cup of tea by one of the crew members. He looked at the audience as if telling a story.

"I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong" He paused to take a sip of his tea and uttered a 'Mmm' before resuming his singing.  
>"Tea is delicious!<br>I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!  
>Being smart is important!"<p>

He tossed the cup aside and slipped the sword from it's scabbard. It was a shiny cutlass. He eyed the audience.  
>"I'll show you my composure"<p>

He lifted his sword to the sky. "From the cradle"  
>He then swung it down to drive into the floorboard "to the grave!"<br>He walked around it as the song picked up and faced the audience head-on, singing like a rock star would at a normal concert.

"There are things I believe in!  
>Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic" He smiled a little and walked back to the sword, leaning against it.<br>"My sarcasm is in good taste" He rolled his eyes briefly.  
>"Laugh, Laugh," He pulled the sword out and pointed the tip toward the direction of the audience. "Go forward!"<p>

The melody played for a while as Arthur put the sword back in the scabbard. He leaned back against a mast and glanced up.

"By reading the seven stars

I can predict the tomorrow" As he sang this, a cook came by with a cart of meals. The crew crowded it and shuffled past Arthur.

"Curry, Chinese cuisine, my holiday houses meals

Meat pie is delicious!" He grinned, watching a slice of said meat pie go by him. A few members of the crew made a sound of agreement. He stood straight and made a face at a few of his crew eating sloppily.

"I shrink away from uncivilized behavior

Both manners and tradition," He looked pointedly at a few people, who shrank and began eating slower. Arthur walked forward and tapped his head with a wink, smiling as if telling the audience a secret.

"Wit is good as well" He eyed them sternly and seriously.  
>"No pain, no gain!<br>Orders are orders!

I believe, that's right!  
>In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions" He lifted a hand and it began glowing dark purple.<p>

"Ancient ghost-summoning

My ultimate weapon, come forth!" He waved his hand sharply. A figure suddenly poofed up. When the smoke cleared, it turned out to be Ivan. Arthur made a face and shoved him into the wings before going to sit in a chair. A woman brought him another cup of tea as he began talking.

"A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence. If problems arise, use some spices your way" He told the audience. One crew member seemed to mutter something, which Arthur heard and turned his head to scowl at the man. "Don't say it tastes bad! That Roast Beef too is an English Cuisine!" The man shrank a little and nodded, eating his roast beef. Arthur huffed and drank his tea. "Afternoon tea is the best!  
>By the way, putting in condensed milk is military style!" He smiled brightly, then blinked and looked at another crew member. "...Isn't that right?" He wondered. The crew member nodded. Arthur smiled and got up to begin singing again.<p>

"All's well that ends well! That's right!  
>A winning army will not recognize defeat!" He pulled his sword out and the rest of his crew did too, shouting and abandoning their dishes to get back to work.<p>

"My sarcasm is in good taste" He rolled his eyes briefly again before going to a mast and jumping onto it, grabbing the rope with only one foot on the mast itself.

"Laugh, Laugh, go forward!" He pointed toward the audience with his sword, still balanced against the mast. As the song played to a close, Arthur swung down back to the bottom, planted his sword in the floor, and leaned against it in a final pose, looking out into the audience. The audience cheered as loudly as ever as the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur: Well, looks like I'm done.<strong>

**Yeah, but you got to finish your songs in style. At least that's good.**

**Arthur: Yeah, that's good, at least. After all, I AM the best pirate there is.**

**Well, yeah, but don't forget, almost all the male nations here were pirates.**

**Francis: Like moi.**

**Arthur: *snort* barely**

**Ivan: I was never a pirate...**

**You didn't need to be, Ivan. Your best tactic isn't going and looting other people, it's sitting back and letting others come to you.**

**Ivan: Ah?**

**...Don't make that 'death to you all' smile now, Ivan. I learned that from taking World History. Remember the Napolianic Wars? All you had to do was make the French come to you and you won without really trying.**

**Francis: Why must you bring zat up? ;-;**

**Arthur: A lot of people can beat you without trying, really.**

**Hey, I didn't make the reference to denounce France. I made it to prove that Russia didn't need to be a pirate.**

**Ivan: Da, I get it, Miss Nat.**

**Good.**

**Alfred: I wasn't a pirate, either.**

**Arthur: That's because you were too young back then**

**Anyways, enough with the pirates. Alfred's song is up next, hopefully.**

**Alfred: Coolio!**

**Then the lineup will be France, Iceland, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus, China**

**Arthur: Oh, finally picked a spot for Iceland?**

**Yeah. I'm thinking of inviting a few other Nordics to join him in the song, but that would depend on if the song requires their presence. I've only heard a few minutes of it.**

**Ivan: I've been pushed back, it seems...**

**Sorry, Ivan. Fitting him in with the farther Eastern countries would be awkward, and I didn't want to push back France, or Alfred again.**

**Ivan: Ah, alright. I guess that's fine.**

**Good...**

**Feli: Hey hey! Dinner and pasta are ready for everyone!**

**Alfred: Haha, alright! I'm, like, so starved!**

**Arthur: Are you sure you made enough food for everyone? I could make some sco-**

**All: NO!**

**Alright, see you guys later with, hopefully, Alfred's first song. Rate and Review!**


	14. Hamburger Street

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**HORY SHEET, WE'RE LATE**

**Alfred: Do a quick intro and lets do this, bro!**

**Alright. I managed to find the lyrics to Alfred's song, thanks to XxKeikoChanxX. You get a hug from Alfred (once he's done with this song) and a complimentary free pass to request any song to go whenever you want, no objections from anyone else allowed.**

**Arthur: Isn't that a bit much?**

**Dude, the site this person gave me has ALL the songs**

**Arthur: But-**

**ALL. THE. SONGS.**

**Arthur: ... alright, fine. I guess we can't complain.**

**Good Brit.**

**Alfred: C'MON, LETS GET THIS GOING!**

**RIGHT! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>People were rushing around trying to get everything set up as fast as possible, the delay to finding Alfred's song making everything go behind schedule. Nat paced the wings nervously, Arthur and Matthew doing their best to soothe her. Alfred soon walked in, tailed by Lili and dressed in his outfit.<p>

"Oh good, you're dressed. Alright, go get in position." Nat said hurriedly, all but shoving Alfred out of the wings onto the stage before he could say anything. Surprisingly, the American didn't argue. He just shrugged and ran to his starting point. Arthur blinked in admiration.

"You must teach me how to do that." He said blatantly. Nat spared a nervous laugh before continuing to pace.

"P-please, Nat, calm down. Everything is going smoothly." Matthew said, patting her shoulder when he had the chance. As if on cue, something made a huge crashing sound. Nat stopped and stared at Matthew with a heavy glare. The Canadian gulped nervously and clutched Kumajiru a little tighter.

"Is there somebody I can kill? Just a little?" Nat grumbled, making a frustrated strangling motion with her hands.

"Hey, Francy-pants, the director wants you." Arthur said into a walkie-talkie with a devious smile. Nat shot him a look, but Francis already ran over from the backroom.

"Oui, Natalie?" He purred. Nat made a face and jabbed Arthur's side before sighing.

"Nothing, just... is anything prepared to eat?" She asked, thinking of a good excuse for calling the Frenchman.

"I believe Anton reserved the kitchen for today, mon ami. He should be done after Alfred sings." Francis said with a bright smile. Nat nodded and smiled as well.

"Alright, good, maybe some tomato foods and tea will calm my nerves."

"Oh, just relax. As much as I hate to admit it, the brat has been working his fat ass off on these songs and he's pretty good. He'll do fine, don't worry." Arthur said. Matthew, the very silent Lili, and Francis nodded in agreement. Nat was about to respond when Elizaveta came in.

"Nat, everything is finally set. Time to introduce Alfred." She chirped, handing Nat the mic. Nat nodded, gave the blondes in the room a look, and stepped out in front of the drawn curtain. The audience cheers greeted her.

"Hello again! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but now the moment we've all be waiting for. He's a great world superpower, he loves fast food, and he's the hero. PLEASE WELCOME, ALFRED F. JONES, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" Nat finished off with an enthusiastic echo, only met by the louder cheers of the audience. She ducked back into the wings and the curtain opened.

The stage, for the first time, was almost completely dark. The only source of light is the floor lights, lighting up as far as where the big curtain used to be. Suddenly, some catchy techno music began playing. As they did, blue, green, and red neon lights turned on and began searching the stage rapidly, illuminating a somewhat bare stage with instruments, a few backup people on the platforms, a DJ set-up, and a single table off to the side with a pile of hamburgers on it. The music paused for a moment as a voice shouted out.

"Hey, you guys! Nufufu~!" All 3 neon lights suddenly illuminated Alfred at the very top platform, wearing his Air Force jacket, a red t-shirt underneath, and some jeans. He held a mic instead of wearing an earpiece and wore a huge grin.

"It's America, everybody's hero! HAHA!" He let out a booming laugh into the mic. The music became alive again and he gave the audience a wink.

"All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!" The music picked up as all the lights came on. The backup dancers began dancing (use imagination) and singing.

"Gimme more Hamburger~"

Meanwhile, Alfred half raced down the platforms like they were stairs. The last one, which was about 2-3 feet off the ground, he jumped off of and landed almost perfectly. As he did so, the backup finished their chant.

"Gimme more Hamburger~"

Once they did, Alfred immediately began singing.

"U S A OH YEAH!

Kinda cool, isn't it? GET IT ON" He proceeded to strut closer to the audience.

"H B G Oh Yeah!

It's the world standard GOING ON!" He paused to fist-pump when he yelled that last line.

"Only have a map of the United States" He made a V sign.

"Can't sleep after watching anything scary" He shuddered at that, then winked again.

"A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?

U S A HERE WE GO!" He gave a few hops backwards at each syllable of that last line. The backup began chanting again, never pausing their dance.

"Gimme more hamburger

Gimme more hamburger"

"U F O OH YEAH!

He's my best friend, Tony!" He pointed to the DJ table. Tony the Alien was there, spinning the tables. He gave a wave to the audience.

"U M A OH YEAH!

The more unidentified, the better DREAM ON" He rolled his eyes a tad.

"Can't go without ice cream for dessert

I don't read the mood at all NA HA! " He made another peace sign.

"Big and many are considered normal

GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!" He sang at the top of his lungs, then hopped closer to the stage and leaned in close.

"When you're cheerful,HAMBURGER!" He sang to his fans. A few backup dancers on the left side said "and shake-shake!"

"Even when you're sick,HAMBURGER!" He declared, bouncing back again. On the right, a few of the backup dancers said "and French fries!"

"If you put it on your forehead, you'll be better in no time" Alfred sang gleefully, tapping his forehead. He then frowned at the backup dancers.

"By the way, HEY BOY! What's a cold?" He asked one of them. They blinked and shrugged, a few audience members suspecting that they were Americans as well. Alfred shrugged as well and smiled again.

"Being positive is very

GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!" He pumped his fist at each 'GREAT' before the lights began flashing and he began strutting and bouncing like an actual rock star.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I am the hero of this world!

HAMBURGER STREET

Let's go, if it's for justice! Yeah!

HAMBURGER STREET

I'm counting on your support,Boys & Girls" He gave the audience a wink before finishing off the chorus.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any objections HA!" He let out a teasing chuckle. The backup began another chant.

"You~ too~ Hamburger~"

"HA!" Alfred laughed and cheered. "Dorufuu~" The backup continued their chants, adding flips to their dance.

"You~ too~ Hamburger~"

"R E D HYA HO!

Of course red is my color BECAUSE!" He declared, plucking his collar briefly.

"U S A OH YEAH!

When another country is taking charge, POWER DOWN" He made a fist and swung it down toward the ground.

"Transformation is essential for being COOL

I don't think about what will happen after something is made NA HA!" He let out a short yet hearty laugh.

"Don't care even if someone calls me fat" He smirked and made a 'come at me bro' gesture.

"GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!"

He leaned close to the audience, but walked off to the side instead, toward the table of hamburgers.

" When you're alone,HAMBURGER!" He declared. You could hear the backup on the left go "and shake-shake!"

"Even during a conference, HAMBURGER!" He leaned back and grabbed a hamburger off the table. On the right, the backup said "Bon Appétit!" Then, Alfred began gobbling up hamburgers like wildfire, while continuing to sing as well. His words could just barely be made out.

"Every day, I change the seasoning so I don't grow tired of it"

He swallowed and stopped eating. He frowned, patting his stomach, then pointed to a random girl in the audience, who looked very startled.

"By the way, HEY GIRL!

How do I lose weight!" He asked. The girl fainted from shock and Alfred simply shugged and grinned again.

"Online shopping is very

GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!" He pumped his fist with every syllable. Then the lights strobe and the chorus began, as did his rock 'n roll act.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I am the leader of this conference!

HAMBURGER STREET

A plan that's super sized, Yeah!

HAMBURGER STREET

Feels like we're partying,Boy & Girls

HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any criticisms from England" He nodded with a determined smile and wink. The audience can just barely hear someone starting to shout from off to the side as Alfred continued. The song changed to a slightly different beat.

"If we were to compare the world to hamburger buns" He began, muttered something, then continued, going to the table and plucking a hamburger apart.

"Cheese, Lettuce, Tomatoes and onions

Ketchup, Pickles, Mustard

Many different countries would be sandwiched together" He put it back together, save for the meat patty, which he held up.

"And then the main attraction appears

The hamburger patty that everybody loves

That would be me, AMERICA" He grinned and ate the patty quickly. He then spread out his arms, as if reading a headline.

"The HERO BURGER is selling with rave reviews!" He said excitedly. The song slowed to a slow beat as the lights flashed again and Alfred began singing again, this time not bouncing around, but rather swaying. Even the backup dancers slowed.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I am the hero of this world!

HAMBURGER STREET

Let's go, if it's for justice,YEAH!" The song picked back up and he began the rock 'n roll act once again, as did the backup.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I'm counting on your support, BOY & GIRLS" He nodded importantly to the audience at this.

"HAMBURGER STREET

I won't accept any objections,NA HA HA HA" He laughed heartily as the backup began their chant once again.

"Gimme more hamburger~"

"HAHA!" The happy American laughed some more, then did a back-flip. "Dorufuu~!" He cheered as he flipped. The backup finished off their chant.

"Gimme more hamburger~"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!

Thank you, thank you all for supporting me!" He held a hand up in the air in a wave.

"I'm leaving the rest up to you,

Since a hero has many things that keeps him busy!" He winked, gave a spin as Tony made scratching sounds with the disk, and crossed his arms across his chest in a cool pose. The audience cheered at the top of their lungs as the curtain closed. Alfred did a 'yes!' gesture and ran to the wings.

"Hey guys! Sooo? Like, what did you think of the hero's great song?" He grinned at the very green Frenchman, the pissed-off Britannia, and the pale Canadian and Polish girl. They all exchanged glances before managing to give Alfred a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><strong>God, that song was long. A little over 5 minutes and not a bit of it just instrumental.<strong>

**Alfred: I was so totally awesome, bro! I never felt so alive!**

**Francis: I never felt so sick**

**Arthur: Hmph**

**Arthur, stop being so pissy.**

**Alfred: Why is he mad now?**

**Because you said you wouldn't take any criticism from him. He wanted to go out there and yell at you before I reminded him it's a SONG and there are MILLIONS OF PEOPLE OUT THERE**

**Arthur: Sod off, I'm still allowed to be angry**

**Francis: Can I have the bucket back?**

***hands him bucket***

**Alfred: And France?**

**Your hamburger eating make him sick**

**Alfred: Psh, wuss**

**Matthew: I-it was pretty gross...**

**Yeah. I kinda regret putting that in there**

**Arthur: Why DID you put it in there?**

**I promised him burgers for letting you go first**

**Alfred: Yep, haha! Thanks, Nat**

**Mm. Next on the docket is WDC Dancing. Then France starts.**

**Francis: Unless *urp* your little friend suggests a song before me**

**Oh, speaking of, there are no limits to the type of song you want, KeikoChan. It can be a Hetalia song or an rl song and you can have anyone you want sing it.**

**Arthur: Again, isn't that a bit much?**

**I was going to do that kind of thing for the 3rd day anyway. People would get to pick for themselves which duets to do and which Hetalia songs to use.**

**Alfred: That's cool!**

**Arthur: No it's not! It means we won't get any say in this!**

**Alfred: So? I don't want to disappoint my fans either way, dude.**

**Francis: Oui, me neither.**

**Arthur: Hmph**

**Oh, you'll get over it. It's a long way until then.**

**Rate and Review~!**


	15. WDC World Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Oh wow, 2 week hiatus ^^; Sorry**

**Alfred: Bro, you, like, kept everyone waiting!**

**I'm sorry! D: It was not intentional. I've just been experiancing a little writers block with both of my fics.**

**Arthur: Just direct the song already**

**Right. This chapter is W.D.C. Dancing. Are the backup dancers ready?**

**Francis: Ah, mon ami, I hate to tell you this, but some of them had to go home. They had food poisoning.**

**What? We have the best cooks here. Not to mention talented nations with great cooking skills. How'd they get food poisoning?**

**Francis: It was Arthur's turn to cook**

**...Oh**

**Arthur: What 'oh'? Are you implying that this is my fault? Maybe someone put something in my food that made them so bloody sick!**

**Right, of course, dear England . But what am I supposed to do for the backup dancers now?**

**Francis: Ah, if only there were a bunch of people who weren't doing anything that could help**

**...**

**Arthur: Uh... why are you looking at us like that?**

* * *

><p>Nat and Elizabeta were currently chatting outside of the dressing room and waiting for the people in the song to change. Soon enough, the door opened and Alfred stepped out. Nat smiled happily. "Alfred, you look great in that suit!"<p>

"Really? Hehe, thanks!" Alfred said with a grin. Following him were his fellow Allies. Nat looked them over one by one before nodding in approval.

"Alright, you guys look good. Time to get onstage."

"Bloody hell, I cannot believe I am doing this." Arthur grumbled, following Alfred up the stairs to the stage. Francis followed, looking optimistic. Ivan was poking at his outfit curiously. Yao just looked miserable.

"How did you get them to do through with dis?" Elizaveta wondered, eying Nat in surprise and admiration. Nat smiled and shrugged.

"I asked Lovino for some mafia gear. They were very cooperative then." She snickered a little and followed the nations up. Elizaveta followed her as well, knowing Nat was joking but a little wary at her sense of humor. Once the nations were in place, Nat stepped out to greet the audience. They applauded with ferver as she spoke. "We have heard our energetic American sing previously and we welcome him to the stage again, with some friends to help him out. Please join them in singing this patriotic song. All nations cheer for THE ALLIED POWERS!" Nat raced off once her announcement set off various cheers and the curtain opened.

The stage was set with what looked like a political press conference setting, with the American flag and presidential seal decorating the place. Alfred stood at a single podium, wearing an American flag suit, with red and white stripes and blue with stars on the sleeves. Behind him, lined up on a single platform, were the other Allied nations, all wearing suits similar to Alfred's with their own flag patterns. Yao stood out the most, wearing his red and yellow-colored suit to represent his flag.

Some uplifting techno-pop music began to play. Once it picked up, the nations behind Alfred began to slowly dance. Alfred stood at the podium, mics lined up in front of him. After a while, the European nations on the stage began to sing softly.

"Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!

Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!" At this, Alfred began to sing into the mics, pausing in their dance.

"Giving up is nonsense!

This sky

Red line" He made a line with his finger. When he continued, the other nations sang along with him.

"There are the shining stars

Cross the borders

And bid your sadness

Good-bye!" They all gave a casual wave to the audience. Alfred continued alone as the nations chanted softly.

**"**HAMBURGER

Stuffed in your mouth

Come on, everybody! Dancing!" He gestured for the nations to start dancing again, then he started dancing in sync.

"Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!

Bang! With courage

And justice

All right!" They all made a fist-pump into the air.

"1 2 3 & Stand up!

Freedom!Oh, oh!" They sang together twice. The second time, Alfred yelled 'STAND UP!', which encouraged some audiance members to stand and dance along.

"I purposely won't read the atmosphere!" Alfred smiled in defiance.

"Going my way!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"That's the style

Overflowing vitality" He fist bumped again, the nations copying him in their singing.

"Riding a UFO, Watching a movie" He said with a laugh.

"Hot Night!

The party's cake is earth-colored! Join us!" He held up a cake he got from behind the podium, decorated to look like the earth. A few foreigners would be fascinated by the colorful cake, but the Americans craved a slice.

"1 2 3 & Stand up

Freedom! Oh, oh!" The nations sang and danced together again.

"Use a machine to diet

The result:

All right!" Alfred shouted the last bit and stepped out from behind the podium.

"Now then, let's combine forces to solve the world's problems one by one!

Tell me, the hero, your ideas!" He grinned at the audience.

"We can surely do it! We'll surely be okay!

Yes, we can!

Come on, you should all join us, with me!" He waved his arms for more audience members to stand up and for the nations behind him to step closer to him. The American anthem started playing in the background. Alfred saluted everyone.

"High and proudly

The flag waves

Cross the borders

And bid your sadness Good-bye!" They all waved and began dancing again.

"HAMBURGER

Stuffed in your mouth

Come on, everybody! Dancing!" Alfred encouraged to the audience, which started to dance.

"Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!" The nations chanted. Alfred turned and walked to the nations, facing them sideways as we paced in front of them.

"Now then, I'm going to announce everyone's assignment!

Let's see… first off,

England, I want you to be part of my chorus" He pointed to Arthur, who blinked and glared at the American. Alfred ignored him and continued.

"Next, France will be part of my chorus," He pointed to Francis, who made a face.

"And China will be part of my chorus!" Alfred pointed to Yao, who looked outraged.

"Eeh... Lastly, Russia" He pointed to Ivan, who tilted his head. "has an important role to play:

Being part of my chorus!" He grinned as if it's a great honor. "That's all!" Ivan frowned in confusion and seemed to ask the American something.

"Huh? What am I going to do?

That's a good question! Of course, I'm going to be the hero!" He grinned at the audience, a sparkle in his eyes. The others rolled their eyes. The music stopped as Alfred stepped back to the front and the Allies sang together.

"Washington D.C. D.C Oh, oh!"

Alfred smiled and gave a great bow. "THANK YOU!" The curtain closed on them and the audience cheered and got back to their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>See? That wasn't so bad, was it?<strong>

**Arthur: Can I strangle that bloody prick yet?**

**Alfred?**

**Arthur: Yes**

**No.**

**Arthur: Then it was VERY bad.**

***sigh* well, when you cook, you don't leave me very great options. Besides, you guys fit the song perfectly.**

**Arthur: yes, I know...**

**Francis: Ohonhon, if that silly asshole is done, then that means it is time for moi to sing~**

**Correct. Next week (I PROMISE, it will be next week.), Francis will sing his songs.**

**Francis: quite magnifique~**

**Arthur: Can I go home for two weeks?**

**No, Arthur. Stop complaining.**

**Francis: Ah, England, why must you hurt me so? Could it be~ you~ **_**want me**_

**Arthur: SOD OFF YOU CHEESE-EATING SURRENDER MONKEY! *storms off***

**Oh yeah, he wants you XP**

**Francis: ah...**

**Rate and Review!**


	16. Embrace The Très Bien Moi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**"'Correct. Next week (I PROMISE, it will be next week.), Francis will sing his songs.'**

**This was written 2 weeks ago. So, where's last week's update? *this is said in a light-hearted way, not trying to offend or upset*"**

***headdesk* I feel so ashamed.**

**Arthur: As well you should, but I myself don't mind. The longer you take to make the frog sing, the better.**

**Shush, you. No amount of excuses can explain this, because truely, what happened is that I thought I had more time than I really had ;-; I'm sorry readers, Francis.**

**Francis: No hard feelings, mon ami. Now, enough with the sadness. It's time for *~my~* beautiful voice, so much better than anyone else's. Unlike Angleterre, when you hear my singing, you will cry tears of JOY~**

**Arthur: WHY YOU-! BLOODY FROG, I WILL END YOU!**

**No fighting!**

**Arthur: He started it!**

**I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! We don't have time for this! As compensation for my lateness, I will post BOTH of Francis's songs. One for last week, one for this week. This way, we'll get to Iceland's and Ivan's songs sooner.**

**Francis: What about Matthew?**

**Arthur: Who?**

**Hm? Oh yeah, a reviewer requested Matthew's character song before Ivan's when it comes out.**

**Arthur: seriously, who?**

**Canada, Arthur. Alfred's brother.**

**Arthur: Oh... right.**

**Francis: Honestly, Arthur.**

**Hm, well, if majority rules, I guess Matthew will go after Iceland. If not, it's Ivan, but I won't forget Matthew's song for the world. I'm going to call in a couple of nations that have character songs that I forgot to include. Nordics, for one.**

**But enough of that. Lets get the Country of Love on that stage.**

**Francis: Oui~**

* * *

><p>Nat watched as everyone rushed about to set up Francis's set, worriedly looking through the closed curtain at the impatient crowd. "Dammit, hurry up." She murmured to herself. A tap on her shoulder startled her.<p>

"Oh, lo siento, Nat" Antonio smiled sheepishly, Gilbert beside him.

"Hey guys." Nat greeted when she recovered from her miniature heart attack. "You guys here to watch Francis?"

"Si! We promised him we'd watch, since he watched ours."

"Where IS Francy-pants?" Gilbert scanned the stage for the Frenchman.

"Changing." Nat frowned in worry, then eyed the 2/3 BTT members. "No one else from the Axis are coming?" They shook their heads.

"Kiku and Feli are cooking dinner, West is cleaning after them-"

"And Roma said he'd rather sleep in traffic." Antonio finished. Nat couldn't help but snicker.

"Ah, mon ami, feeling better?" Francis beamed at the teen when he stepped into the wings, dressed in his costume. Nat nodded, ignoring the confused the concerned looks from the other two.

"I'm alright. I'll feel better once you get your French ass out there." She gave France a push, to which he winked and went to his spot. Nat sighed, grabbed the mic, and went out to greet the crowd.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but we are back now with 2 more songs. Next singer for the Allies, he's cocky, flirty, and smells a bit like cheese, but loves nothing more than to love. Please welcome the Country of Love, FRANCIS BONNEFOY, FRANCE!" Nat hurried with her introduction, but the audience cheered enthusiastically, happy just to get another song. She dashed back into the wings as the curtain opened.

The set looked like a outdoor cafe set-up, with metal tables covered by umbrellas in front of a cafe with a French name. Behind the building, a few French monuments can be seen, like the Arc. A few ladies, about 5, in pretty dresses sat haphazardly at the tables, sipping coffee and reading. Francis sat off to the side, wearing tan pants with a matching jacket and a purple shirt underneath, a scarf the color of his flag wrapped loosely around his neck. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. Happy, festival-like music began playing and he opened his eyes to look at the audience.

"Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France." He said, his voice merging into singing.

"The babble of love, flowing with the Seine River

A transparent smile will encircle the world" He stood to flash the audience a smile, then went over to a woman with curly blonde hair in ponytails and kneeled beside her.

"The more you mess with time, the more you admire everyday life

Ah, what a beautiful panorama of Paris" He brushed her cheek with a finger, making her blush and turn away. He stood and turned to another woman, an olive-skinned brunette in a pink dress. He grabbed her hand and led her out of her chair. She turned cherry red.

"A picturesque town, as if drawn in a painting; spectacular and gorgeous" He spun the woman gently, as if showing her a 360 view of the area.

"Even so, it is unnecessary; that would be me… Très Bien!" His voice echoed and the women stood to twirl around him, while he was still holding the hand of the brunette. He danced around with her elegantly.

"We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing

We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms" At the last line he sang, he dipped his dance partner, holding her steady with both arms. He helped her up and she returned to her seat, flustered. The other ladies sat as well, though all their attention was on Francis, as if listening to a story.

"The Arc de Triomphe rises above us, Charles de Gaulle" He gestured to the Arc, the women cooing with interest.

"We shall control the top at Montmartre

It shall cheerfully charm you, the Moulin Rouge" He winked at the ladies and they sighed dreamily.

"The shape of ultimate beauty, a panorama of Paris~

A wine glass in one hand, how romantic and elegant" He sat and sipped the wine from the curly-haired blonde's glass. She frowned in slight annoyance.

"The very pronoun of beauty and love; that would be me… Très Bien!" They all jumped up and began twirling around him again. Francis grabbed the hand of a different woman as she passed, a chestnut-brown haired girl in blue. He began dancing with her just like the brunette in pink.

"We will let love dance lovingly right in front of your eyes

We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love" He gave the girl a wink and let her dance away as he grabbed the curly-haired blonde into a dance.

"We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us

Just three stars is not enough, when you are talking with me…" He kissed her hand and let her dance away as well. They sat in their chairs again as he spoke, closing his eyes and radiating arrogance and beauty.

"First of all is to be beautiful, to be lovely"

"The number of stars isn't something to be decided by anyone but yourself"

"And then, there is no such border between the relationship of love and beauty" He opened his eyes to wink to the audience. The women around him stood once again as he sang gently.

"We will talk of beauty beautifully at the base of your hearing

We will fill up the world as the elegant me holds it in my arms" He spread his arms, hands open. Two women took one hand each and he danced with them both as the other ladies danced around them. The song picked up.

"We will spread love beautifully, and nobody shall imitate us

We will add color to this world as I am dyed with undivided love" He bowed elegantly to the ladies. They curtsied and shuffled into the wings, whispering and giggling. The curly-haired blonde paused to look back at him. He smiled at her.

"Au Revoir" He purred and blew her a kiss. She blushed and shuffled away as the curtain closed. Francis sighed and went in the opposite direction to join his friends and director.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis: Ah, that was magnifique<strong>

**Glad you liked it. I suspected you would.**

**Gilbert: Where did all of those ladies come from?**

**Oh, those were the backup dancers. A few other songs had them as well, like Kiku's. I just had them dress a certain way. Praise to the reviewer that can guess who they are supposed to resemble ^^***

**Antonio: Will the next song have as many ladies?**

**Seems like it. Hopefully, the dancers stay fit enough to dance in the next song.**

**Francis: Oui. Je les aime~**

**Arthur: Oh good, you're finished. I made some scones if you guys want any.**

**Francis: Trying to kill me already, Britain?**

**Arthur: What the bloody hell are you going on about? I just treated some ladies that came into the wings with them and they said they were yummy!**

**Gilbert: !**

**Antonio: !**

**Francis: !**

**... I'm starting to think that I am cursing myself -_- Next chapter will be up soon. I'm going to see if this situation can be salvaged. Rate and Review.**


	17. Paris is Indeed Splendid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**That situation took longer to take care of than I thought -.- as suspected, the backup dancers got food poisoning.**

**Francis: Mon deu, this is terrible**

**Arthur: Must've been something they ate**

**YES. SOMETHING THEY ATE. THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS, ARTHUR.**

**Arthur: don't pin this on me! The ingredients must've gone bad.**

**Ugh, honestly, Arthur, if it had been anyone else, there'd be a worse bloodbath than HetaOni**

**Francis & Arthur: *shudder***

**I'm going to have to go for the alternative...**

**Arthur: What's the alternative?**

**Francis: Natalia? You okay?**

**Yeah. This is just... not gonna be pleasant for you, Arthur.**

**Arthur: Huh?**

***into walkie-talkie* Matthew, would you mind getting Antonio from the backroom and coming to the wings?**

**Matthew: Sure. On my way.**

**Arthur: Nat? W-what did you mean by-**

**Arthur, give me your wand, please.**

**Arthur: Why?**

**No questions. Wand and spellbook**

**Arthur:... okay *hands over wand and spellbook***

**Francis: cheri, what is it you are going to do?**

**Train some new dancers... hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Nat put the wand and spellbook Arthur gave her and turned to the 3 young ladies in front of her. "Alright, you guys have very basic dance movements. You tap your feet about" She demonstrated the way their legs should move. "And every 'paredo' is a spin. Alright?" She looked at each lady individually. They made sounds of agreement and Nat nodded in approval. "The rest of the time, Francis will lead. When he brings you in for a dance, make like a puppet. Let HIM show you how to move. Alright?" The ladies agreed once again.<p>

Francis walked in, wearing his usual purple cape and dark red pants. "Can you handle that, Francis?" Nat asked. Francis smiled flirtaciously.

"Ohonhon, of course I shall. These lovely dames can leave the dancing to me~." He winked at them and handed one of them a rose. The girl tossed the rose over her shoulder.

"Be professional, Francis. They're not staying like this." Nat warned. Francis nodded and put his hands up innocently.

"Oui, cheri." He left to take his place on the stage. Nat gestured for the ladies to take their places as well and brought the walkie talkie to her mouth.

"Elizaveta, tell Alfred to start the music and raise the curtain."

"Yes, Nat." Elizaveta chirped and complied. The curtain slowly opened to the waiting audiance. The set was quite simply Paris. The Eiffel Tower rose up above them and all around were white buildings. There were a few tables from the last set still on the stage, some with wine and bread baskets on them. France stood in the center of the stage, which was carpeted like the garden at the base of the Tower. Beside him were three ladies in beautiful gowns. One of them was slightly tanned with a brown bun in a red gown, another was blonde with a small single curl in an orange dress, and the third was a shorter girl in a green dress with two long blonde ponytails and glasses.

Nat looked out to see if anyone recognized what she did, but it appears the audiance was oblivious to her magic trick. She sighed in relief, but managed to catch Alfred staring at the girls in disbelief. No doubt he recognized two of the three ladies. Nat let the walkie talkie feedback to wake Alfred up from his daze and he rushed to turn on the music. As soon as it began, Francis started to sing and the ladies slowly began to move.

"Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~

Do not miss~ The right fold~ri~" The four of them paused before the music sped up, as did their dancing.

"Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru~"

"Tourists who spill wine," The tanned woman took a drink of some of the wine left out.

"Oops, watch your feet." Francis grabbed the hand of the blonde in orange, who stumbled beside him.

"Paris is indeed splendid~" He spun the girl once before she went back to her spot.

"Light-colored dresses are lovely." He admired the girl in the orange dress before grabbing the hand of the brunette in red and dipping her.

"Chests are nice and thick." He brought her back into a standing position and, like a professional, she regained balance and went back to dancing at her spot.

"I had once been clenching Europe

In the palm of my hand." Francis brought the blonde in green close. She turned red and he let her loose, going to one of the tables and leaning against it.

"I wanted a bite of French bread at the Eiffel Tower," He took a bite of some bread in the basket on the table.

"But glancing sideways,

A Parisienne caught my eye." He looked at the ladies, who had huddled together and were whispering amongst themselves. The one in orange kept peeking at him.

"It is a fine Parisienne.

Ooh~ I like~" He blew them a kiss and, as the music sped back up, the ladies separated and began dancing again.

"Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru~"

"Tourists who spill wine," He handed the girl in red the wineglass on the table, which she took and sipped from.

"Oops, watch your feet." He caught the girl in orange as she almost tripped in front of him.

"Paris is indeed splendid~" He carried the note before standing and coming closer to the audience. The ladies spread themselves out behind him and danced slightly in place.

"So much of England, America,

I might as well not care less." Francis shrugged. The girl in green shot him a look.

"In the mildness of the French language,

I just want to melt." He put a hand to his heart in earnest.

"Cross the Seine River, cross the border,

Cross the universe." He spread his arms out wide.

"Build a museum in my eyes.

I love you, my beautiful twilight." He winked to the ladies over his shoulder.

"Ooh~ The world~!" He purred and winked at the audience before stepping back to join the ladies as they danced.

"Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru~"

"Grapes are a crush-proof guide to tourism.

Note that I do not buy into fighting," He stretched out his hands and both of the blondes took them. Francis twirled them about and brought them close.

"By what is said by the Bomber! Paris~" He let them lose and all four sat on different tables.

"How unexpected that we met.

Our mutual feelings rising with wine." He lifted a glass of wine to the girl in red, who was the only one drinking hers.

"Finally, the beginning of the show!

Away from the hustle and bustle, deep in the Blaune Forest," He gestured to the forest area off to the side and leaned close to the girl in orange closest to him.

"I want to take you deeper.

Got it...?" He gave her a wink, making her blush.

"Ah! How beautiful!" He sighed.

"Flowing from the nape of the neck like curved glass.

When it's cold, it's time to look affectionately." He smiled to the audience and to the ladies, his eyes stopping on the girl in the green.

"You look great...

More, show me more!" He demanded. The girl scowled at him and stood. The other two girls followed suit and took their spots. Francis stood and went to his.

"Me...in my business!" He shot the audience a small smirk and began dancing with the ladies.

"Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru~

One more time" He commanded. The ladies nodded and they began dancing again. This time, they began spinning around him.

"Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru~"

"Tourists who spill wine," He gestured to the girl in red, who curtsied to the audience.

"Oops, watch your feet." He spun the girl in orange himself and she curtsied to the audience.

"Paris is indeed splendid~" He grabbed the girl in green and danced her around as he sang the line, letting her go at the very end to let her curtsey.

"I love you so much I could eat you." He purred. The ladies walked off into the wings single-file. He grabbed the hand of the last one, the one in green, and kissed the back of her hand. At that, the curtain closed. The audience cheers were loud enough to block the sounds of France yelling to get away from the raging Englishwoman who had begun hitting and chasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. My method worked and no one in the audience noticed ^^* Yay!<strong>

**Isabella: Si! It was fun to be a girl for a little while.**

**Meg: Y-yes, but I would like to change back soon**

**Alice: Bloody prick, when I turn back...**

**If you know how to do so, be my guest, but otherwise, it should wear off in a few minutes.**

**Isabella: Maybe I should go see Lovi like this~**

**As amusing as that would be, no. You guys are gonna stay here and wait this out. **

**Alice: Yes. I'd rather not have Alfred see me while I'm in this state.**

**He was in the booth. He already saw you and Matthew.**

**Alice:... oh great, now he'll never let me live this down.**

**Meg: I-in the meantime, we should congratulate our lucky reviewer.**

**Ah, yes, thanks for reminding me! Congratulations to the first person to guess who the girls in the previous video were supposed to resemble.**

**~*/KirbyRevolution105\*~**

***throws confetti* You guessed correctly, the dancers were indeed supposed to resemble the nyotalia characters. Specifically, the Italies and Britain.**

**Alice: Which is why you had us change into women, I suspect**

**Yep. Perfect way to make sure the audience doesn't notice a change in style.**

**Isabella: I understand using Arthur, but why me and whatshisname?**

**Meg: Matthew**

**Isabella: Right, Matthew**

**You two were the closest to Francis and I needed someone who has some French in their blood as well as someone who is sure to look sexy**

**Isabella: Ahaha, si~ That makes sense!**

**Plus, if I tried to turn the Italies into girls, that would just be disastrous  
><strong>

**Isabella: Ah, true**

**Also, congratulations to the person who guessed right as well but did not guess in time.**

**~*AG Acid *~**

**Stalk away, my lovely reader ^^***

**Alice: It doesn't bother you to have stalkers?**

**Well, if they were actually stalking my life, I'd be freaked out, but this is a fanfiction. It's common for people to read without reviewing**

**Alice: Mm**

**Also, I give mention to another reader for a very good guess.**

**~Tabby-tan~**

**Jeannine D'Arc is a good guess and it would've made a great addition, but I fear Francis would burst into tears. He's very sensitive about her.**

**Alice: Loser had a girl help him. *scoff***

**Arthur, shush. You're the one in a dress.**

**Isabella: Ooooo**

**Alice: Sod off, Spanish prick. You're in a dress too**

**Isabella: Yes, but I actually work this dress**

**Alice: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Okay, you two are actually getting on my nerves. Matthew, go find me Arthur's book and wand**

**Meg: Y-yes Nat. I need to find Kumajirou anyway. He disappeared somewhere when I went to perform.**

**My guess is that he's in the backroom. Alright, I'm going to end this no-doubt bizarre chapter here. Next up is Iceland's song, then the Soviets get their chance in the spotlight. Rate and Review!**


	18. With Love from Iceland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

***huggles BeckyDR* Thank you very much for caring enough for my story to worry about my (extremely erratic) updates ^^*.**

**I'm baaaack. Sorry for the very long wait for an update. Loads of crazy stuff happened. IPod broke on a carnival ride, got a new laptop, had to move all my files from one computer to the other, etc. Plus, the nations needed a few days off to play in the Euro cup.**

**Arthur: Oh sure, blame it on us. Some people didn't HAVE to play so you could've handled it without us.**

**I could've, but Iceland was up next and Denmark demanded he stick around with the other Nordics to watch him and Sweden in their matches.**

**Iceland: Yes, he did. He also wanted to watch my performance before his final match. He said something about a 'boost of confidence'.**

**Arthur: Right, but I'm guessing it's also because YOU wanted to watch as well**

**I regret nothing. I was proud to cheer for my homeland… and Italy, because it's my favorite country.**

**Feli: Yaay~**

**Arthur: Where in the hell did you come from?**

**Feli: Ve? From Italy, of course!**

**Arthur: Wh- Yes, but-**

**Don't bother asking, Arthur. Feli, why are you here?**

**Feli: Oh, Vash came to tell me to tell you that Lili said to tell Iceland to go down to the dressing room and get some last minute fitting in.**

**Arthur: … please tell me you got that. I didn't understand a single word, but I'm sure it was important.**

**I got it. Iceland, go down to the dressing room and get fitted.**

**Iceland: Alright.**

**As for us, we better check on preparations. Arthur, do me a favor and make sure Alfred is in the booth with the song ready. You're free to yell at him if he isn't.**

**Arthur: Excellent.**

**Feli, go to the backroom and watch the game for me. I want to know how the first group does.**

**Feli: Vee, yes sir!**

…***sigh* *into mic* Matthew, check to see if the set is ready for me.**

* * *

><p>Nat checked off everything needed for the show. The audience was restless after this intermission and was dying to see Iceland perform. She had everyone triple check that the special effects worked and finally collapsed into a chair in the wings. Matthew came running over soon after with his own clipboard in his arms and Kumajirou on his back.<p>

"Everything is ready, Nat. We can begin as soon as Alfred checks in with the music." Matthew reported. Nat smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Good. Alfred, is everything ready?" Nat spoke into her headset. It took a moment, but Alfred finally spoke.

"Everything is totally ready, Nat! The music is awesomely prepared and the hero can begin when you give the word!" He said in his naturally loud voice. Nat took the headphones off and kept them at a distance until he finished talking.

"Alright, thank you!" She responded and sat back in her seat, head throbbing a little. "Is Iceland ready?" She asked the flustered Canadian in front of her. Matthew nodded as he looked over his clipboard.

"He's in his costume and went to go get Puffin." He responded. Kumajirou tilted his head.

"Who're you?" The little bear asked Matthew. Matthew got even more flustered and slumped a little.

"I'm Canada…" He murmured. Nat smiled sadly at him and stood to pet the polar bear before grabbing her microphone. She went out to the stage and saw Iceland front and center with Puffin, getting into position. Nat gave them a nod of approval before heading out to greet the audience.

"Our next performer is certainly not a member of the Allies, but you'll love him anyway. He's the Nordic with ice volcanos and owner of the ever-adorable Puffin; put your hands together for ICELAND!" She finished off with a shout as the audience got louder and she retreated to the wings as the curtain opened.

The stage was decorated with huge props much like the ones Kiku had. A backdrop of many mountains flanked the platforms the backup dancers stood on. The stage floor was very green save for a few glaciers. The sky, like with the sun and moon that Kiku's song had, was set to have a sun rise on a dark sky with the aurora borealis shining every of often. The audience had a moment to take in the sight before the music began with a techno beat. The backup dancers danced to it before the song suddenly slowed. Iceland, wearing a brown coat and matching pants, was sitting on the lowest platform. He looked at the audience dully and his eyebrow rose at them.

"What, were you expecting something?" He asked. He then hopped down and the song softened a bunch as he began to sing.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIceland!

Youuuuuuuuuuuu must be thinking it's pretty cold, right?

It's not as cold as you think it is!" He shook his head and began slowly walking forward.

"There's so much good things waiting in Iceland!

The midnight sun in summer, the aurora shining in winter.

Our public order is of the highest class!

Our food and cooking is delicious! Much different than that other country nearby!" He gave the audience a small smile as he praised his own country.

"Hey, hey!" A gruff voice interrupted. The Puffin flew in from the wings and around Iceland's head.

"Hey, wait…" Iceland began, but the Puffin landed on his head and cut him off again.

"Aren't you forgettin' da most important thing!" He pecked Iceland's head. He scowled in annoyance.

"Stop it..." He grumbled. The Puffin ignored him.

"I'm the mascot! Too cute to be true! The ocean Pierrot! They call me Puffin!

Order: Chahradriiformes! Family: Alcidae! Genus: Fracterula!" The bird said smartly, hopping down to Iceland's shoulder.

"What's special about me? They say I look like a penguin,

But what they can't do is freakin' fly in the sky!" Puffin took off again and flew around Iceland, then landed on the shoulder of one of the dancers and nuzzled her cheek with his beak. "Now, let's be a couple!"

Iceland sighed. "Everyone's hating you, you know?"

"Like hell they are!" Puffin huffed and flew down to land on Iceland's head again. As the song picked up again, they began to sing together.

"Let's chug down some awesome Brennivín!"

"Black Death!" Puffin squawked out. They continued together.

"Let's take a dip into the Blue Lagoon!"

"What, were you expecting something?" Iceland asked, raising an eyebrow at the audience again. He began to sing himself. "The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await!"

"Velkominn to Iceland!" Puffin joined in to finish the chorus, the geysers erupting at the music's peak. After a pause, Iceland continued.

"The Icelandic language hasn't changed much in almost a century.

I wonder if it's because we're separated from any continents." He made a thoughtful face. Puffin hopped down to his shoulder and cocked his head at Iceland.

"Speaking of history, if you examine yer ancestors,

You're blood bros with that really snarky guy!" Iceland got visibly red in the face.

"Stop it. I would've preferred if I was a descendant of a legendary tribe of native people." Iceland murmured wistfully. Puffin squawked out a laugh.

"Ha ha, you say that but you two look alike, ya know!" Iceland vengefully smacked him off his shoulder. Puffin managed to catch himself in the air. "PUNKKKK!" He shrieked at Iceland before landing on his head again. Ice paid him no mind as he went back to singing, walking close to the audience.

"Iceland is waiting for you!

We'll open up more sightseeing tours!

I want to show you more and more of this giant, unknown Earth we live in." He gave the crowd a genuine smile as he listed off tourist attractions.

"Þingvellir's Silfra fissure.

The golden falls, Gulfoss.

The Strokkur geyser gets its heat from the magma." He stated absentmindedly. Puffin clicked his beak and pecked Ice's head.

"Man, man, I knew I shouldn't 'ave left this to ya!" The bird shook his head. Iceland frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"This red ribbon is way too freakin' adorable! Gimme your sing time now! I am Puffin! Puffin!" He jumped up and down on his owner's head.

"My stuffed toy can also become a magnet! The perfect gift for all ages!

They may call me a small fry and all that,

But I'm a protected species, baby!" He winked and took off to fly around the audience.

"I can swim in the ocean and when it comes to fishing, I am super frakin' awesome!

Even my monotone body and brilliant beak is pimpin'!" He went up to the balcony where the Nordics have been seated (without anyone's knowledge but the nations for privacy reasons) and landed on the head of who looked like Norway.

"Now, let's make a colony!" Puffin hopped. The Nordics laughed while Iceland made a face, not amused.

"That is never happening." He stated, and then held out an arm. Puffin flew down as they both began to sing again.

"Let's chow down on some great licorice!

Let's look and go around the Golden Circle!"

"I'll guide you around." Ice smiled kindly to everyone. "The country of volcanoes, icebergs, and hot springs await!"

"Velkominn to Iceland!

Velkominn to Iceland!" The duo sang twice. The lights dimmed a little to show the aurora a little better as the backup dancers vocalized. Puffin rested on Iceland's shoulder as he walked along the geysers, which randomly spouted bits of steam.

"I've never really thought of it as strange before, but it seems that most of the other countries have a surname or title attached to their name." Ice mused. Puffin tilted his head at him.

"Oh oh, you mean somethin' like, "Adorable Puffin"?" Ice eyed Puffin weirdly.

"I think it's different than that."

"Oh! Then is it somethin' like, "I wanna hug Dee Puffin?" Puffin ruffled his feathers and bounced slightly on Ice's shoulder. Iceland shook his head.

"No. You're annoying. Shut up." Iceland looked away from the bird.

"Now I got it! It's "Ivan to go on a date with that Puffin!", right?" Puffin nudged Iceland's cheek. Iceland stared at him in horror.

"That's wrong in so many ways." He shuddered once and stretched his fingers. "Haa... My back and fingers hurt..." He rolled his shoulders and looked around. "Hmm? Oh. It looks like there are a few more people visiting!" Ice smiled a little in delight.

"See? They obviously came because of my super adorableness! Right?" Puffin chirped in delight, hopping up to Iceland's head. Iceland looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Don't expect an agreement from me. Let's see... I guess this is probably because of Prussia's help." Ice guessed.

"What the hell! You need to learn how to admit when people are right!" Puffin grumbled and hit his master's head with his wing. "I'm 100 trillion times cuter than that dude, ya punk!" Ice yawned in disinterest.

"Really? Still, I have more tour customers now." He shrugged and smiled softly. "Lucky~!" Puffin ruffled his feathers in annoyance and flew off to the wings. A geyser blew up near Iceland. He looked at it for a few moments before walking after his bird. The backup dancers vocalized right to the end as the curtain closed on the performance.

* * *

><p><strong>That was great! Good work, Ice.<strong>

**Iceland: Thanks**

**Puffin: How 'bout me? Was I good?**

**You were adorable. I really believe people will love this song. The Nordics even got a good laugh and cheer out of it. Hopefully, this really raises their spirits for the Euro Cup.**

**Gilbert: As opposed to my bruder kicking their asses?**

**Shush, Gil. What are you doing back here?**

**Gilbert: Going out to get beer, of course! The awesome me can't watch a match without beer!**

**I thought Elizaveta got beer.**

**Gilbert: She drank it all, too.**

**Ah.**

**Puffin: All of it?**

**Gilbert: Yep. **

**Puffin: Sounds like my kind of woman**

**Iceland: Don't be disgusting.**

**Gilbert: Ugh, if you hadn't forced us into a truce…**

**Well, I did, so suck it up. Go get your beer. Oh, how's the match going?**

**Gilbert: Czech and Poland just began a few minutes ago.**

**Awesome. I'm gonna go watch, then. Ice, you should go greet the Nordics, since they came all this way.**

**Iceland: *sigh* yeah, alright.**

**Puffin: They better have liked my performance.**

**Next song will be from our favorite Russian. Rate and Review! (I'll be doing an oneshot for the 50****th**** reviewer ;])**


	19. My Heart Has a Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**We're back! Sorry for the wait. I was slowly working out the kinks to another Hetalia fanfic I am planning. Maybe after I finish one of the fanfics I'm working on now, I'll start writing it out.**

**Ivan: Now is my turn to sing, da?**

**Yes, Ivan. Your songs are up next, then your sisters will sing their songs, then China sings.**

**Ivan: Ah? My sisters?**

**U-um, yes. They have a song together. I told you that when we started**

**Ivan: Ah? I don't recall**

**Eh heh, well, sorry about that.**

**Ivan: Is okay, I'll forgive you for now**

…**Thanks. Alright, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Nat paced the stage, softly cursing under her breath. The set was finished earlier than anyone else's, but Russia said that he <em>didn't like it and requested it be changed.<em> This is virtually impossible due to the fact that they don't have enough time to change it nor do they have the materials. However, how do you tell that to a nation so big, you can fit all of Europe in it and still have room for the Asian countries? That itself is impossible.

"Fuck, this sucks. I can't tell him his request for a new set is denied! I'm human! He can have me killed!" She fretted, not noticing Matthew approaching her.

"U-um, Nat?" He tapped her shoulder. She jumped and nearly hit the Canadian.

"Oh, hey Matthew. What is it?" She sighed in relief. "I thought you were Ivan." Matthew was about to comment, but decided against it and looked at the clipboard.

"Ivan asks if the new set is up." Matthew announced. Nat glared at him and let out an exasperated sound. He smiled slightly timidly. "I-it would be much easier to just tell him that you can't."

"Can't what?" A voice came from behind him. He jumped and dove behind Nat. She sighed as Ivan smiled down on her, dressed in his costume.

"Hail the conquering hero." Nat grumbled towards Matthew before staring the huge Russian down. "Ivan, I'm sorry, but I can't change the set. It is too late to change it and we don't have the materials to make a new one. You are just going to have to deal with this one." She looked at him in withering confidence as he just smiled down at her with silent intimidation, the Canadian still behind her.

"Ah? Okay, I guess it will have to do." Ivan shrugged and went to get in position. Nat stood there for a little while, trying to process what just happened, when Alfred yelled in her headset and jolted her out of her daydream.

"YO NAT! TRACK IS READY!" He shouted. Nat winced, ushered the also-frozen Matthew into the wings, and grabbed the microphone to greet the audience.

"Hello again! We hope you enjoyed the show by our wonderful Nordic!" She paused to let the applause die down. "Next up, he's big, he's powerful, but he has a very sweet face. Please welcome, IVAN BRAGINSKI, RUSSIA!" She gestured for Alfred to start the track as she went into the wings and had the curtains open.

The set looked very colorful, with multi-colored lights everywhere. It looked a lot like an old-style but big home. There was a kitchen area, with a stand-in person for Lithuania, and a huge sitting room where Ivan stood in the middle of. He was dressed in a sweater and some casual pants, his scarf on a coat rack and exposing his neck. There was also a window. White powder was visible on the sill on the outside. Scattered around the 'house' were the backup. The music began and Ivan flashed a smile before he began to sing.

"I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right?

Don't think I'm cold!" He pouted a little.

"I'll give you a little introduction..."

"RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~" The backup sang. Ivan slowly paced the stage.

"Swan Lake has also frozen over

I've endured the cold, too" On cue, a gust of cold air hit the audience, making them shiver.

"There's a hill where sunflowers grow, too

The region is called "tsundere", but" He shook his head "It's a tundra"

"My personality isn't always apparent

'Full of mysterious,' they say, and get scared" He shrugged.

"The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right?

Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard" He smiled cheerfully at this.

"From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies" He eyed the audience before the music picked up.

"Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart

Whoops!" He bent to pick up a small bottle of clear liquid. "My vodka fell from my pocket" He slipped it into his pocket and continued.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it

More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai" He made a small twirl.

"It's really fun, chatting with a smile

I'll give you some piping hot pirozhki" He nods to the stand-in in the kitchen, who looks back at him. Ivan waves to him.

"We're like comrades – huh?" He blinks when the stand-in turns back around, shaking. "I wonder if I'm wrong…" He shrugs and continues his song.

"On a sled shouting, "Yahoo!" ro-ro-rolling in the snow

My admiration lies in the southern islands" He smiles brightly and shuffles his feet a little.

"I wish I could send my honest feelings

We don't want children that can't play nice" He glared at the audience, giving them a brief chill down their spines.

"There's no such service as 'compromise' in Russia

Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits" he looked at one of the chairs, which had some duct tape wrapped around it for some reason.

"Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams

I wonder if the Baltics still like me?" He tilted his head curiously, then glanced off to the side and paled.

"Be-Be-Belarus, don't come over here" He pled, trying not to look toward the wings.

"Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears" He turned toward the opposite direction and resumed pacing.

"I've always been alone, so I wanted to get rowdy with everyone.

But my hobby is partitioning!" He paused to look at the audience brightly.

"I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ " A purple aura surrounded him and made everyone shudder.

"Carrying soil with just manpower

Even though I know we're below primal technology" Ivan shrugged slightly.

"I'm proud of even handmade things

Though I can't make anything but Matryoshka" He pouted cutely and sat in a huge chair, looking around absentmindedly.

"My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin" He waved his hand to gesture at his indeed unique-looking home before standing again. He went to the kitchen, where the stand-in was cooking.

"Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it's like the sun

Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle" He leaned close to the lit stove to examine the flames before going to the sink.

"Then-then-then now, let's open the faucet" He tried to turn on the water. "Hum, that's strange, water won't come out at all!" He frowned and drifted off back to the sitting room.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart

Oops, I need my scarf, or I'll catch a cold" He grabbed his scarf from the coat rack.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it

More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai" He spun a little once again and took out the small bottle he had in his pocket to uncork it and take a sip. He sat back down in his big chair and smiled kindly at the audience, though still looking slightly creepy.

"Don't be scared, don't be scared

Frightening Russia" He finished off. The song ended and the curtain closed on that no-doubt cold and creepy performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is not to your liking, readers. I don't have much practice with Russia nor did I have as much inspiration for his songs as I wanted. I ended up keeping it simple as I could. You liked it, I hope, Ivan?<strong>

**Ivan: Da. It was simple to learn.**

**Good.**

**Ivan: I still would've liked a better set.**

**Ehh. I'll make note of that.**

**Ivan: And it was a shame you couldn't get the real Lithuania to join me.**

**His boss didn't want to send him. He had a ton of paperwork.**

**Ivan: Mm**

**You'll like your set for Winter, I think.**

**Ivan: We'll see, Miss Natalie**

**...Um, so, next up is Ivan's remaining song, then a performance by Belarus and Ukraine.**

**Ivan: I'm so proud of my sisters, even if they ARE weird.**

**They sing wonderfully, actually. It surprised me, to say the least. **

**Ivan: Me too. They don't let me see this side of them often.**

**This is the opportune moment, then ^^* For everyone, I think.**

**Ivan: Ah, I hope so.**

**Thank you for reading, everyone! Next chapter will be better, I hope. Rate and review!**


	20. Winter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Kinda late, but happy 4****th**** of July, everyone!**

**Alfred: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Arthur: *whispering* isn't that a bad thing to celebrate around this time when we are doing Russia's song today?**

**Why don't you ask him? He's sitting right behind you**

**Ivan: Ah? Ask me what?**

**Arthur: Oh nothing, nothing at all, old chap. So, happy birthday Alfred… I guess…**

**Ivan: Yes, happy birthday. And happy birthday to your brother, too**

**Alfred: Oh, yeah, happy birthday Canadia!**

**Matthew: Th-thank you…**

**Yes, yes, many many birthdays. However, it is July, it has been a month into summer already, and not only have I not done anything productive**

**Matthew: Except writing and playing that HetaOni game**

**Writing is productive, yes, but aside from that. Speaking of, none of you read my latest story, have you?**

**Arthur: As soon as I saw that it was about the Spaniard, I lost interest**

**Ivan: I had no interest in general**

**Alfred: I think I heard Italy reading it out loud in the backroom.**

**Oh, fantastic. Matthew, if you see anyone storming out of the backroom and out for my head, let me know.**

**Matthew: okay…**

**Now, enough chit-chat. Ivan, it's your last song of the Allies portion of the concert. Nervous?**

**Ivan: Not at all. I'm just happy that I get to sing again. Soon, my sisters are going to be singing as well**

**Are they nervous?**

**Ivan: I think Ukraine is. I cannot tell what Belarus is feeling**

**Ah. Well, I have complete faith in their abilities. Everyone else has surprised me these past few weeks too, after all.**

**Alfred: Yeah, we're just that awesome, huh?**

**Sure, Alfred. Now, no more sitting around! All of you either get into position or help with the set!**

* * *

><p>Nat and Ivan paced the set, talking amongst them, as the pre-built set was set up. Matthew made sure that everything went in the right place, though some people didn't notice that he was speaking until he came over and moved the set piece himself. Elizaveta fluttered around and made sure the nations in the wings and backstage were behaving and not bothering anyone.<p>

"So you stretch out your arms and the effects do the rest. Just remember not to look over your shoulder." Nat warned Ivan, who smiled and nodded.

"Um, just one question." He began. He looked around and lowered his voice. "Will my sisters be here?" Nat chuckled once.

"Elizaveta is taking them and Lilli out for some shopping while you're onstage. You have nothing to worry about." She patted his shoulder lightly. "Get into position now." She began walking into the wings, talking into her headset. "Alfred, there will be no intro. Once the curtain is up, start the music. Everyone but Ivan should be off the stage!" She shouted over her shoulder. Everyone except for Ivan ran off into the wings after a few more adjustments. Matthew joined Nat in the wings as the curtain rose.

The set looked like a dead forest. There was fake snow blanketing the fake trees and the background was painted to look like a dark grey sky and as if snow was still falling. Ivan stood in the middle, wearing his normal clothes but the edges of his coat looked singed. He also wore a hat and his mouth was covered by his trademark scarf. Alfred started the music. It was light and sounded somewhat like a lullaby tune. It slowly slowed down and more epic and creepy music began. On cue, some of the fake snow blew upward suddenly. Ivan had his eyes closed, but the powdery white substance swirled around him and coated his shoulders and hat. The music calmed and Ivan opened his eyes before singing.

"Thick clouds

Cover my akuno

Cutting off the light"

He pulled his scarf down a little so his mouth was more visible.

"A fleeting nightmare

Covered with a sharufu" He patted the scarf around his neck. "I begin to move…" He started to walk forward. The music became more intense.

"Da svedaniya" He waved, tilting his head. "Even now, Ny panimayu" He shrugged.

"Da svedaniya

To what lies beyond the darkness…" He flourished his hand toward the gloomy forest behind him. An invisible wind blew the snow in the direction his hand was going.

"As if calling to the utter stillness,

A flower blossoms!

Please sing!" He paused for a moment before continuing, slowly pacing. The music continued, getting progressively scarier before abruptly calming.

"Gore no morou, vipudeshu dana a

The height of the blizzard" He brushed the snow off of his shoulders.

"Puts splotches on the lyna

Frightened of the wind" Some snow on the ground blew to the left, making his coat flutter as well.

"My instinct, awakened

By the calling of varona" He started walking again. "I begin to move…!" The music picked up once again.

"Da svedaniya

From here on, Ny panimayu" The snow began to blow upward.

"Da svedaniya

Shaking off my emotions" He rolled his shoulders.

"To see through the origins of good and evil

I am changing! And so

I sing to the world…" He trailed off softly. The song picked up, a little more gentle than the last with some violins before changing into a guitar. The snow swirled around Ivan and flew a little at the audience.

"Da svedaniya

Even now, Ny panimayu" He walked closer to the audience and stared them down.

"Da svedaniya

To what lies beyond the darkness" He gestured towards the forest, not looking at it but continuing to look at the audience.

"As if calling to the utter stillness,

A flower blooms!" He took of his hat and dusted the snow off of it. "Now! Sing…" He paused before throwing the hat at the backdrop, facing away from the audience for the first time since the song began.

"Proshshaite

Until the day I can see clear skies" He slowly walked toward the backdrop.

"Proshshaite

Facing the darkness" He rubbed his head slightly. "So I can collect my confused thoughts" He walked closer to the backdrop.

"Proshshaite

Please sing strongly!" The music continued as he continued walking. When he was right in front of it, he turned to give the audience a small smile and disappeared behind a hidden slit in the backdrop, which lead backstage. The audience cheered behind Ivan as he smiled to himself and went to the wings to meet up with the director.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

_**Akuno**_**- window**

_**Sharufu**_**- scarf**

_**Da svedaniya**_**- good bye**

_**Ny panimayu**_**- I don't understand**

_**Gore no morou, vipudeshu dana a**_**- Grief is not a sea; you can drink it to the dregs**

_**Lyna**_**- moon**

_**Varona**_**- crow**

_**Proshshaite**_**- farewell**

* * *

><p><strong>That was great~ Good job, Ivan<strong>

**Ivan: Ah, thank you. Are you sure I did well? I caught you shaking a few times**

**Er, yeah, you did fine. It was just the fans from the fake snow effects. It make the stage chilly**

**Ivan: Really? I hadn't noticed**

**You had a coat, I didn't expect you to**

**Arthur: Speaking of fake snow, I think some got in my mouth when I was behind the backdrop.**

**Exactly why I told you guys not to go back there.**

**Arthur: How the bloody hell was I supposed to know it would get in my mouth? And it wasn't my fault! The frog ran back there somewhere and I had to ye-… speak with him**

**Geez, every time I turn my back, you two are having a fight. Does it ever get old?**

**Ivan: I hope not. Is fun to watch**

**Sometimes, but it interferes with productivity. I need you and Francis to cooperate with me in this concert**

**Arthur: I know, I know**

**But anyway, enough of that. Today marks the end of Russia's song. Next are his sisters.**

**Ivan: I cannot wait to see them perform.**

**With a special guest appearance by Gilbert, because he is, and I quote, "awesome"**

**Matthew: *through headset* um, Nat, I can hear some shouting from the backroom.**

**Alright, I'll be right there. See you guys in the next update. Rate and Review~!**


	21. Axis are Coming to Town (Sorta)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Inspiration has struck! I have come back to the world of songfics!**

**Alfred: About time! Where have you been all this time?**

**Sorry, I was tending to my other writings.**

**Arthur: You mean that story Romano was really pissed at you about?**

**He's not mad about it anymore, but yeah**

**Alfred: Is it done, then?**

**...no**

**Arthur: Then why are you writing this?**

**I've been on a roll and I thought I'd do a holiday chapter, just to revive this fic a little**

**Yao: When will it be my turn already?!**

**Soon, I promise. As soon as my bigger fic is finished, I'll get to it**

**Yao: How long will that take?**

**I only have two chapters left, plus an epilogue.**

**Yao: Good!**

**Arthur: Now, you said something about a holiday chapter?**

**Yep! Called in the Axis especially for this. Oh, here's a text from them now. Let's get to it!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Nat groaned, banging her fist on the table and tossing her phone aside. Matthew, who heard her through the mic, rushed to her side.<p>

"What's the matter?"

"Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku. They're stuck in traffic because of the storm and they go on the stage for the Christmas special in a few minutes!" She let her head sink into her hands. Matthew patted her back, trying to be soothing. Meanwhile, Lovino and Antonio walked into the wings, eating pizza.

"Oy, 's the matter with you?" Lovino asked, mouth half food.

"Chew your food before talking, Lovi. You're spitting."

"I don't care!"

"Oh God, not now, you two." Nat groaned. "Your brother, Ludwig, and Kiku are stuck in traffic and they're up to sing soon."

"That's awful! Is there any way to postpone the song?" Antonio frowned.

"No. It's a placeholder for China's song, because he is busy with the new season of the show."

"Why did they leave the place anyway, if they were gonna sing?" Lovino asked between bites of his food.

"Like I said, they're busy with the new season."

"Shouldn't we have been called in, too?" There was a long pause after that. Nat bit her lip and looked away.

"They called whoever was needed last night." Another silence, then Lovino scoffed and tore at his pizza, eating it with anger.

"Anyway! If there is anything we can do to help, let us know." Antonio reassured.

"Hey! Why is everyone gathered here? America said something about us starting soon." Gilbert ran in, flashing Matthew a smile.

"Oh no! How am I supposed to get an act out on stage that is exactly like the Axis powers?" Nat cried.

"What? West and the others aren't here? Aw Nat, cheer up. It's like West always says, 'a soldier never cries until he has won the battle'" Gilbert quoted, imitating Ludwig's voice. Nat picked her head up and eyed him.

"Gil, say that again? In Ludwig's voice." Gilbert looked confused, but he repeated the line. The gears in Nat's head began to turn. She turned to Lovino and Antonio, still standing there, with a thoughtful and mischievous smile.

"Alright, the three of you, meet me down in the dressing room. I need you guys to listen well and do me a huge favor."

**X-X-X**

Matthew sped down to the dressing room, averting his gaze when he glimpsed that two of the three nations in there were still changing. "Nat, Alfred warned me that we have 5 minutes."

"We'll be up there in a sec." Nat assured. "Now, do you three know what to do?"

"Nat, this feels a little tight." Antonio frowned, pulling at his jacket. "And the wig itches!"

"I know, Toni, but just bear with it. You'll only need it on for 5 minutes tops."

"Remind me again why I'M doing this?" Lovino grumbled, buttoning his jacket.

"Because you're committed as my friend and partially my underling to do me this favor."

"Ugh, fine."

"Hey! You're all of those things to me (or were) and you never did things for me!" Antonio pouted.

"Well, maybe you'd have a better chance if you were a girl." Lovino commented snidely.

"Don't you two start. Just finish changing already, we have 2 minutes." Nat sighed.

"These are our lines, Nat?" Gilbert looked over the script.

"Yep, and you're going to have to put in effort to say them right. We can't have the audience finding out." She warned the three of them. "So Toni and Gil, you have to look serious. Lovi, you have to smile."

"If Lovi has to smile, how can you expect me to stay serious?" Toni asked innocently.

"Don't look at me, then, bastard!" Lovi snapped.

"_One minute!"_ Alfred's voice sounded from the headset.

"Alright, go guys! Thanks again!" She ushered the three nations out the door and up to the stage. She grabbed the mic and rushed out in front of the curtain. "Thank you all so much for waiting patiently! Our last Allied nation will sing soon, but for now, please enjoy this short song to celebrate the upcoming holiday season and the many birthdays that have gone on, including the birthday of one of my great friends! I present to you, Santa Clause is Coming to Town by the Axis Powers!" The audience cheered and Nat ran out of the way.

The stage set was built simply. There was a table in the center, not yet lit up, with what seems to be wires dangling over and resting under said table. There was a sign that read "Live" right above it. The light from it flickered a few times. When the trumpets began, the sign's color became solid and a spotlight hit the nations sitting at the table.

On the left was Ludwig dressed in his green uniform, though his hair looked more white in the light and his eyes looked red from the camera. In the middle was Feliciano in his blue uniform, his hair slicked back and still slightly dark-looking from whatever gel he used. On the right was Kiku, but his hair covered his eyes a little and the slight shadows changed the shape of his cheeks. He also fidgeted a bunch. In front of them is a set of big mics and papers, as well as bowls of what looked like tomatoes and pasta and wusrt. The whole set looked like some kind of radio show or cooking show.

"Merry Christmas!" 'Feli' chirped out to the audience, his voice normal but seemingly forced.

"Merry Christmas." 'Ludwig' said gruffly, but he sounded slightly hoarse too.

"Merry… Christmas." 'Kiku' forced the words out slowly. His voice sounded nice and light as usual, but there was a funny accent in the undertone of his voice. 'Ludwig' cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me  
>A Merry Christmas from me to you"<p>

"Santa Claus is coming to town" The trio sang together. 'Kiku' began next.

"Hey, you can hear it, right?  
>The Sound of sleigh bells is just right there" He pointed off to the side, and Matthew rang some bells 2 times just in time.<p>

"Santa Claus is coming to town~"

"He'll surely bring wonderful presents" 'Feli' smiled lightly at the children in the audience. "To the children that couldn't wait but slept." He winked kindly, but it ended up making a few girls squeal without having any idea why.

"Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me" 'Kiku' sang, focusing his eyes on the table.

**"**A Merry Christmas from me to you" 'Ludwig' followed suit.

"Santa Claus is coming to town" They all finished, then 'Feli' let out a cheer.

"Yahoo, Germany, Isn't this fun? There's so many things to eat—" He grabbed a tomato and took a huge bite out of it.

"Oi Italy! Don't eat while you're singing!" 'Ludwig' yelled at 'Feli'. 'Feli' made a sound in response, mouth full. 'Ludwig' snatched the tomato away and threw it into the bowl. "My room is going to get dirty! Be like Japan for once!" 'Kiku' chuckled and raised a hand in defense.

"Don't worry, I've become accustomed to western tendencies."  
>"Hey hey Germany, can we call everyone else?" 'Feli' asked when his mouth was empty again. "Like Big Brother Romano and Prussiaa~" He sang out the names.<p>

"Leave that for later, we're still in the middle of singing! If we call them now, we'll never finish! Besides you're always so—" 'Ludwig' began, but 'Kiku' interrupted.

"Ah, everyone, the song's almost about to start..."

"ATE~" 'Feli' jumped up from his seat and began to sing again.

"Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me  
>A Merry Christmas from me to you"<p>

"Santa Claus is coming to town" 'Kiku' and 'Ludwig' joined in, then 'Ludwig' stood up.

"Hey, you can hear it, right?  
>The Sound of sleigh bells is just right there" 'Ludwig' pointed and Nat rang the bells this time.<p>

"Santa Claus is coming to town" The three of them sang. 'Kiku' stood up as he sang.

"Counting down to Christmas Eve with my fingers" He held up his hand, which looked a little rougher than you'd expect. "Such a nostalgic memory is remembered tonight"

"So! Merry Christmas!" 'Ludwig' shouted, scaring 'Feli'. 'Feli' had frowned, but he looked at the audience with half a smile.

"A Merry Christmas from me to you"

"Santa Claus is coming to town." The trio sang, then they filed out from behind the table and walked around to the front. "Santa Claus is coming… to town~!" They repeated.

"We spent Christmas with these members again..." 'Ludwig' sighed.

"Hey hey, Whose house should we do it in next year? How about we do it at... Japan's house next!" 'Feli' reached out to latch onto 'Kiku's' arm. 'Kiku' blinked, startled.

"…I would be honored."

"Japan, you have to refuse clearly, or else he won't understand." 'Ludwig' advised.

"Yeah, that's right!" 'Feli' agreed, only half paying attention. "I'll roast a Turkey and bring it! I'll also bring a Tomato cake... and a Pasta Cake!" He twirled around and smiled at the possibility. 'Ludwig' rolled his eyes and 'Kiku' chuckled.

"Whatever may happen, let's see each other next year also." 'Kiku' promised. As the song played to a close and the lights dimmed, the three slowly grabbed hands and did a bow together. Just as the light went out, something fell off of 'Kiku's' head, someone hissed out a curse when it looked like 'Ludwig' stumbled, and it looked like 'Feli' was forcibly dragging them both off the stage. The curtain closed on the no doubt odd scene.

**X-X-X**

"That was fun!" Antonio was saying, changed out of his Kiku uniform already.

"You guys did an amazing job. I can't thank you enough." Nat squealed.

"You can thank me by not asking me to do any more favors." Lovino demanded, combing the gel from his hair.

"We'll see."

"Just got a text from West. The snow cleared and they're headed here as quick as possible." Gilbert announced softly.

"Is your voice still sore?"

"No worries, Nat. Birdie is bringing me some hot tea to help. I'll be good."

"If you say so." Nat shrugged. The door to the dressing room opened and Alfred walked in with Matthew. Matthew went to Gil right away, tea at hand.

"Haha, you guys did great tonight! Most of the audience didn't even know it was you guys all along!" Alfred praised.

"Si, we ARE pretty good impersonators, aren't we?" Antonio beamed.

"Yeah. It's a shame about Ludwig and Kiku getting stuck in traffic." Alfred patted Lovino on the shoulder. "You must be so lonely without them, huh Feli?"

"What?" Lovino stared blankly at the American.

"Uh, Alfred—"

"But don't you worry, dude. They'll be back here before yah know it!"

"I'm—"

"Whoops, that's Arthur." He pulled out his ringing phone to check it. "I promised to get him lunch. See yah guys!" He left the room in a rush, leaving behind a very surprised and confused Southern Italian dressed back in his usual tan suit. Needless to say, the other nations and their director had a great, long laugh until Ludwig announced their return.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino makes a great Feli<strong>

**Feli: Mmhm! Fratello used to always imitate me when we were younger**

**Kiku: Looking at the video now, it amazes me what a good job Spain did impersonating me**

**I was just as surprised as you. Alfred said that a few fans couldn't even tell the difference.**

**Kiku: There are already comments proving them otherwise**

**Wouldn't have expected any less. Anyway, as I said before, I will work on the China song as soon as my current fanfic is complete. Only 2(/3) chapters left to go.**

**Rate and Review~**


End file.
